


Neko Tail

by SpadesToStars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Double Penetration, F/M, Neko boys, Other, Sensitive Ears, Sharing a Room, cat sex?, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesToStars/pseuds/SpadesToStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couples movie night the Fairy Tail boys wake up with Neko ears and tails? The girls are instructed to look after their partners as their cat like qualities begin to surface- Including shredding furniture, refusing baths, and uncontrollable horniness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was couples movie night in the Fairy Tail dorms, which meant two things. The first was that it was the last week of the month, when everyone came home from their missions. And two, there would be arguing. And lots of it.

"Boys pick the movie!" Natsu yelled as he jumped over the couch to rush to the television lacrima.

"If I remember correctly, boys picked last time Natsu." Erza said calmly as the girls filed into the lobby.

Tonight Gray, Juvia, Cana, Laxus, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Freed, Erza, Jellal, Cana, Laxus, Evergreen, and Elfman all came together for the hang out. With separate sides of the dorms, couples night would take place in the middle of the building, which happened to be the small living room with couches scattered about. The room was fair sized with lightly painted walls, dark brown curtains that worked wonders for an at home movie theater, and a throw rug. It was far from fancy, but the stains around the room told a story.

"No way!" Gray chimed in. "I remember girls picked last time because it was Mavis is Sabertooth, that lame chick flick about that magic girl who was forced to join a dark guild to pay off her father's debt. Then she fell in love with the meanest toughest guy ever to set foot in the guild with tattoos and studs all over his body, but then deep down he was actually as cuddly as a teddy bear." Gray lectured as he saw Levy nudge Gajeel's side out of the corner of his eye. "Its definitely the boys pick, and I think we should go for The Nightmare Ogre's Rade. Lots of fight scenes." Gray smiled as he crossed his arms over his freshly naked chest.

"That was two movie nights ago!" Lucy said, grabbing everyone's attention. "I remember because Natsu sneezed and popcorn hit the ceiling." She said as she pointed to the light yellow stain above her.

"Lets just let the girls pick this time guys." Laxus spoke up. "It will save the fighting, and maybe we can actually enjoy couples night for a change." He sighed remembering how once they argued until the sun came up and completely missed couples night.

"I agree with Laxus!" Freed agreed, as expected.

"Juvia always enjoys couples night." Juvia whispered quiet enough for only the three dragon slayers to hear.

"Alright, so what'll it be girls?" Gray asked.

"There's a new documentary out on maintaining swords and armor I've been dying to see!" Erza suggested.

"How about a love story with lots of rivals?" Juvia suggested.

"A movie of the book!" Levy chimed in.

"Something to do with the stars..." Lucy added.

"Rivals for the title of queen!" Evergreen said as she glades at Erza who didn't seem to notice.

"I'm good with whatever." Cana said.

"Me too." Mira added.

"So," Gray said.

"A movie about a book," Gajeel added.

"With love rivals," Gray said again.

"Who are battling to be queen," Elfman replied.

"With stars," Natsu said.

"And swords." Jellal added quietly.

"That's very specific." Gray said as he looked through the movie collection with Natsu.

"Lucky you." Gray said. "I knew we had it." He said as he pulled out a movie case with light blue working that the girls could read from where they were standing. "It's called Gaining Royalty Back. It's about a princess who gets overthrown by her love rival," Gray looked to Evergreen then Juvia. "Leaves the town to meet a star gazer," He directed his gaze to Lucy. "Falls in love with him, and he teaches her to protect herself with swords," He looked towards Erza. "And its all based off of a book." He added looking at Levy. "Does that sound good?" Gray asked.

"Not really." Cana said as she sat down on the couch. "But whatever, lets go." She said as everyone chose a couch.

Not that they had to, it was an unspoken rule that all the couples had a couch where they would sit every movie night. Juvia and Gray sat by the window while Natsu and Lucy sat towards the back near Levy and Gajeel. Laxus and Cana sat in the middle, although they rarely stayed for the whole movie because one of them got horny and the other had to leave to 'take care of them'- as they put it. Elfman and Evergreen sat towards the back while Mira and Freed stayed in the middle by Cana and Laxus. Lastly, Erza and Jellal usually sat in the front as well as Juvia and Gray. After all, Jellal was a gentleman and never acted friskily outside of the bedroom, thus they both concentrated on the movie.

"Will you hit the lights Gajeel?" Gray asked as he popped the DVD into the player and the lacrima started.

"Sure, iceboy." Gajeel said as he got up and the room darkened seconds later. Gajeel walked back to his seat as the dark room was soon lit up by the bright blue menu. He sat back down on the couch and made himself comfortable with his left arm slung over the top, allowing Levy so snuggle into his side and rest her head on his chest. The music started playing, and all the couples scooted closer, ready for movie night to begin.

* * *

"Hey Natsu. Pssst! Natsu!" Gray said.

"Yo Gray, shhh!" Natsu shushed his friend. "Lucy fell asleep, be quiet snowflake."

"Oh shut up firefly." Gray shot an insult back. "Juvia fell asleep too."

"If you haven't noticed, all the girls fell asleep." Elfman said.

"That's not entirely true boys." Cana said, leaning on Laxus' chest with her eyes closed. "All the girls including Freed are asleep." She laughed quietly at her own joke. "But now that you mention it." Cana added as she sat up and stretched her arms. "Im parched, Im going to get some booze, be back in thirty."

"No one said anything about alcohol." Jellal stated.

"Don't pick out the details." Cana yawned as she slipped on her jacket and grabbed her back before she left into the spring air.

"Well now I'm bored." Laxus said.

"Lets go to the man cave or something better than this lame-ass movie." Gajeel said.

"I agree, there's not enough testosterone in here." Laxus said in monotone.

Natsu yawned before adding "Alright, lets go before we wake them all up."

* * *

"That will be fourteen dollars miss." The cashier said to Cana. "Miss?" He said again.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm dozing off." She said as she rummaged through her purse for the money. "Sorry about that, its been a late night."

She collected her change from the man before grabbing the paper bag filled with her new activity for the night. Maybe I'll have a drinking challenge with Laxus again soon. She looked into the bag.  _Although not tonight. I only got two six packs. That's not even enough for me to get a good buzz going._  She thought about beer the whole way back until she ended up at the Fairy Tail Dorms.  _Here already, eh?_  She thought to herself as she opened the dorms and walked into the main entrance.

She hung up her jacket, and took a left down the hall to the movie room. Walking in, Cana was faced with an odd picture. The girls were all right where she had left them- sleeping on the couches. However the boys, with the exception of Freed, were nowhere to be seen. Cana took off her shoes, and walked quietly around the room to Mira, shaking her shoulder slightly. However, it backfired, and Freed shot his eyes open, scaring Cana.

"Geez Freed!" Cana whisper yelled. "You scared me half to death.

"Wha-" Freed rubbed his eyes as he said up, and looked around. The movie was off, a few dim lights were lit around the room, and the couches were half empty.

"I just need to wake up Mira to go get the boys. I don't want to wake up Erza." She said.

"I see. Where did Laxus go?" Freed said, worrying about his teammate.

"With the other boys probably." Cana said plainly.

"Ah..." Freed said, realizing his question was a bit vague.

"Mira... Mira~" Cana cooed into the white headed she-devil's ear. "Wake up please." Cana said nicely.

"Oh." Mira said quietly as she lifted her body up off the couch by one hand while the other rubbed her eye. "Hello there Cana. Do you need something? I must have dozed off..."

"I just wanted to tell you that all the boys left." She said. "Well, except Freed." She added as Freed stretched his arms.

"The boys left?" She asked, awake now she jumped off the couch. Mira looked around the room before coming to a realization. "I know where they went." She said. "I'll be right back Cana, just sit tight." She concluded. "You should go up to bed, Freed." Mira said as she kissed the top of his head, and went to find the boys.

Freed nodded tiredly, like a small child, and slowly made his way to the boys staircase.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Cana said as she opened a beer, and laid down on her usual couch. Cana hummed one of her favorite songs and wiggled her feet as she sipped the beer slowly. After all, it was late and she would go to bed soon. Right as Cana reached the second verse, she heard Mira's feet coming towards her. From what she could hear, Mira wasn't so much as running, but she did have some pep in her step.

"Oh my." Mira said talking to herself as she rounded the corner and entered the lounge once again.

"Cana, you have to come see this, let's wake the other girls." Cana noticed Mira was giggling slightly but brushed it off.

She went over to Evergreen and nudged her with her knee.

"Yo, don't make me put don't my beer." She said as Evergreen moaned slightly, telling whomever was trying to wake her to stop. "Ever... I swear" Cana said. "Fine." Cana took another sip of her beer before flattening her free hand till it was as straight as an arrow and swinging it until it made contacts with Evergreen's cheek.

"OW!" Evergreen screamed as she sat up. "What in the world was that for Cana!" She said as her hand found her cheek, touching it lightly her face cringes at the contact.

"Be quiet, I ca hear you and Elfman sometimes and I know he smacks your ass harder than that."

Evergreen immediately shut her mouth, and looked around the room at Mira as she woke up the other girls with a gentle nudge. Cana tilted the beer back and took the last sip before walking over to get another.

"Hold on Cana, don't take another just yet." Mira said.

"Why not?" Cana asked.

"You might spit it out laughing when you see the boys." Mira said, giggling as she remembered the scene she left.

"I doubt it, I'll take that chance." Cana said as she opened the beer to the familiar hissing sound.

"Where'd Natsu go?" Lucy said as Mira woke her up.

"Hold on, I'll explain in a second when all the girls are awake." Mira said.

Moments later, all the girls were standing around Mira, ready to learn where the boys were.

"Okay, so all the boys snuck away..." Mira started telling the story but broke out into laughter. "And- and," Mira struggles to get her words out as the laughter took her breath away. "Ok- ok. I'm, I'm good. So the boys are in the-" Again Mira laughed, and the girls sighed.

"Why don't we just all go and see for ourselves." Levy suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Mira said as she wiped a tear away from her eye. "They went to their man cave." Mira said as she let out a single chuckle before sniffling.

"It must be really good to make Mira laugh this much." Cana said to Lucy.

"I know, I cant wait to see what happened." Lucy said, not bothering to hide the excitement in her voice.

The girls walked down a set of stairs, and ended up in the basement of the boys side of the dorms.

The boys finshed the basement and made it into what they called "The man cave". It was nothing too fancy. The door was made of a light wood, with dark words carved into it that read "THE MAN CAVE." It was very self explanatory. The ladies opened the door, and were greeted by the familiar scent of men. Not the bad odor that comes off of their shoes, but the irresistible scent of a freshly shaven man. The scent that dry panties stand no chance against. As some of the more innocent girls blushed at the scent, they walked in. The man cave was usually kept clean with vacuumed carpets, organized books, all trash in an actual garbage can, neatly stacked bean bag chairs and a large well-maintained pool table to the side. When the girls heard that the boys made a man cave they expected retched odor, trash and beer cans everywhere, the familiar orange 'Cheetos' dusk coating everything with no promise of ever being able to see the floor. However, they were happily surprised when they always found it cleaned.

"So from what I see, I can guess that all the girls fell asleep, and the boys got bored and came here. They were probably talking, and fell asleep on the floor." Mira said.

The girls looked at the boys all sitting on bean bag chairs scattered around on the red rug. However something was off about how the boys were sleeping. Natsu and Gray were curled up into little balls in their bean bags, while Elfman, Laxus, and Gajeel were stretched out almost straight. Jellal was sleeping sitting up against a wall with his feet out in front of him and his head slumped down. Not only were the boys sitting oddly, but they had something on their heads.

"Mira," Lucy asked.

"Are the boys," Levy continued.

"Wearing cat ears?" Erza finished.

"I'm so taking a picture." Cana said as she rummaged around her bag for a camera.

Levy walked over towards Gajeel, and noticed something else.

"They have tails!" Levy said, and started laughing before she slammed her hand over her mouth. "Sorry." She whispered as she looked to the girls apologetically. She looked back at Gajeel, and back to the girls. "Should I touch them?" She said.

"You wont." Evergreen said.

"I dare you!" Cana laughed.

Levy reached her hand out and touched Gajeel's black cat ears sitting on top of his head, and giggled to herself when it twitched.

"Wait. Guys." She looked towards the girls, her face a little scared. "I think these might be real." She said.

"No way." Lucy said as she walked over to Natsu and stroked his ear, causing him to wrap tighter into a ball. "Oh."

When the girls heard Lucy's reaction, they rushed to their lovers, and poked the ears. Jellal didn't stir, Elfman made a noise, Laxus leaned into Cana's hand, Gajeel's ear's twitched again, and Gray rubbed his head with hand. All the girls couldn't contain their laughter any longer, and laughed loudly until they were crying.

"What?" Natsu said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Huh?" Gray said.

"Who's laughing?" Gajeel said annoyed that he was awoken.

"Whats going on here?" Jellal asked Erza.

"Ever?" Elfman said confused.

"What are you laughing at?" Laxus asked Cana.

"You guys," Cana said. "Look in a mirror." She laughed as the boys got up, and went to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder why the guys never let us in here" Levy asked as she admired the shelves stacked with various items, including her favorite- books.

"Dunno. A guy thing." Lucy suggested.

"Maybe they're shy?" Evergreen suggested as well.

"Juvia wonders why? Everything is spotless." Juvia said.

"Not to mention it smells like a prince in here." Cana said, taking a sip of her what seemed like a bottomless bottle of beer.

"Hey, whats this?" Levy asked, admiring the book shelf. Rummaging through the books, she saw a small red light shimmering in between two action novels. Pushing aside the books, Levy squinted as the light went into her eyes. The girls crowded around and gazed into the bookshelf.

"Touch it." Cana said.

"No way!" Levy responded.

"Oh, you can wake up a sleeping dragon, but you wont push a button." Cana mocked.

"I knew he wouldn't wake up." Levy defended herself. "Plus, I don't know what will happen if I push the button. Gajeel would just hug me for hours if I would  _him_  up." Levy rolled her eyes.

"I say we push it." Lucy chimed in.

"Luce!" Levy was shocked that her friend would take risk like this.

"We cant! What if it reveals a secret shelf or something! This  _is_  a book case! Oh my gosh! Whatifitsporn!" Levy's face was brighter then a tomato at the thought.

"Then its porn." Cana stated the obvious with a monotone. "Lets push it." She took another sip.

"Well! Well... I'm not ready for that kind of pressure!" Levy put her hands over her face as she faced the inner turmoil. To press the button, or not to press- that is the question.

**Beep.**

"What was that." Levy looked up from her hands and saw Lucy's finger on the red button.

"See. Nothing happened." Lucy said.

"No porn." Cana said, almost disappointed.

"I guess your right." Levy said.

Disappointed, Cana turned around, and laughed at what faced her, causing her to spit out her beer. "THATS RICH!" She laughed.

"Those little! I knew they couldn't keep it this clean!" Lucy crossed her arms.

"That could come in handy." Evergreen adjusted her glasses.

"I never thought Jellal would be one to lie like this." Erza placed her hands on her hips.

"Lets be real. Gajeel is a slob. I knew it was too good to be true." Levy sighed.

"But it smelled so good! Just like Gray-sama!" Juvia cooed.

When the girls turned around, it was like a man tornado came through the room. Clothes were strung everywhere, pizza crust and mangled soda cans were in the crevasse of almost every sitting area. Trash was generally gathered around the can, the boys were no ShintaroMidorima after all- three pointers were not their specialty. Although the smell of man that was there before still lingered, a stronger odor was present. The girls figured it was somewhere between moldy cheese and feet. Everything that the boys had 'cleaned' was only a magic spell that seemed to mask the visitors senses.

"What a clever spell!" Mira smiled.

"I can practically smell the testosterone in the room." Cana laughed as she pinched her nose at the smell for added affect.

"Mira, they deceived us." Lucy said.

"Oh, thats alright." Mira smiled sweetly at Lucy. "But, I think they have enough punishment for now." Mira winked.

"Meow." Levy said quietly.

* * *

"What!" Natsu said as he looked into the mirror and tugged on his pink ears. All the boys had ears and tails coming out of their bodies, and no matter how hard they tugged they wouldn't come off. It was official. The fairy tail boys were nekos.

"Theyre not coming off!" Gray turned and saw the navy tail coming out of his butt. "Awe geez."

"You guys look like idiots." Gajeel said, laughing at the two battling for the mirror, tugging at their new body parts.

"You're one to talk Gajeel! You've got em too!" Natsu said.

"He's taking this like a man!" Elfman said.

"They're right you know." Laxus spoke up as he leaned against the wall cooly.

"It wont change anything by freaking out Natsu." Jellal said. "Lets just find out what happened." He added.

"We were watching that movie, all the girls fell asleep, then we came to the man cave." Laxus started.

"We hung out, played pool, ate pizza, drank beer, shot some threes." Gajeel continues.

"Missed some threes." Elfman corrected. "LIKE A MAN."

"Yeah, then I fell asleep after a while on a bean bag chair." Laxus said.

"Me too." Gajeel said.

"Me too." Elfman added.

"Me as well." Jellal whispered.

"I think I just fell asleep on the floor." Natsu scratched his head trying to remember.

"Then we woke up." Gajeel said.

"AND NOW WE HAVE EARS!" Natsu yelled, pulling the two small pink triangles on his head.

"Yeah, I think we got that part." Gray said sarcastically as he felt a cold breeze hitting his newly exposed chest.

"I don't think you can just wake up with cat ears and a tail." Laxus said dryly.

"Well I did." Natsu crossed his arms.

"No, someone probably put a charm or something on us." Laxus said.

"They have charms like that?" Gray's eyebrow raised.

"Being the amazing S Class wizard I am" Natsu rolled his eyes at Laxus' comment. "I've been to a lot of places. You'd be surprised at the weird stuff I've seen in shops."

"Dude." Gajeel smirked and Laxus could tell a perverted comment was coming. "Have you been in kinky sex shops. Gihee."

"You know it." Laxus winked at Gajeel, who merely widened his smirk and held up his hand which Laxus promptly slapped.

"Anyways guys." Gray said, jumping in between the two massive boys. "Yeah sorry to bother you but TAIL." He said as he grabbed the tip, and by the looks of it it was a little too hard, causing his hair to stand on end.

"Did that actually hurt?" Gajeel raised his eyebrow.

"They are real after all." Gray said, a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"Gray's crying!" Natsu pointed at the tear, and Gray freezed it until it shattered.

"Who's crying?" Gray said. "If I remember you cried watching a chick flick with Lucy." Gray crossed his arms.

"Did not." Natsu mimicked Gray and crossed his arms as well.

"Did too, hot head." Gray took a step forward.

"Oh yeah, Ice Queen?" Natsu smashed his forehead into Gray's as he growled in his face.

"You wanna go?" Gray asked as ice shards started to form on the mirrors.

"Yeah!" Natsu said as steam started to come off the Dragon Slayer, and the mirrors fogged.

"Would you knock it off." Laxus placed a hand on the shoulder of both boys, and promptly ripped them apart. "Not that I don't love helping you two fix your makeup, but are we going to stay in the bathroom all day." Laxus rubbed his temples, it was a stressful day and it was only 3 am.

"Im leaving." Jellal said, going for the door knob before something Gajeel said stopped him.

"Like that?" Gajeel asked.

"Like what." Jellal turned around intrigued.

"Well you have ears." Gajeel said, pointing to the two blue ears on Jellal's head.

"You do too." Jellal said back. This was the most Gajeel had really ever hear the mage speak.

"You could cover them up or something." Gajeel said.

"I think its fine. Erza may laugh, but that's fine." Jellal said.

"THATS RIGHT!" Natsu said. "They laughed at us." As he said this, Natsu's alert ears wilted and his gaze dropped to the ground.

"I'm going." Jellal opened the door before anyone could say anything else. Poking his head out of the room, Jellal scoped out the hallway. "The coast is clear if you guys wanna-" Jellal started but couldn't finish due to Natsu running past him.

"They laughed at us~!" He screamed as he ran with his right arm covering his face.

"Is he... crying?" Gray asked.

"Like a man." Elfman added quietly.

"He just. You guys were there for that right. He just make fun of me for crying." Gray was flabbergasted at the actions, but no one really seemed to care.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room. Its three in the goddamn morning." Gajeel said, pushing past the ice mage on his way to his room.

"Goodnight boys." Laxus said as he walked over to his door.

"I'll take my leave now." Jellal said.

"See ya Gray." Elfman yawned.

"I cant believe he actually cried." Gray said as he went to put his hands in his pockets, but realized they weren't there. "Huh?" Looking down, Gray was met by nothing. "Gah! Not again!" Gray jumped back, noticing his naked bottom. He turned around to go back into the powder room to grab his cloths, but decided against it thinking  _Ill just get them tomorrow. Or later. Or never._ Opening the ice door, Gray slid over to his bed which he promptly flopped onto and fell into a deep, naked, sleep.

* * *

"Breakfast time, boys!" Erza screamed down the hallway. The sun shone down onto the carpet that lined the hallway filled with doors. Erza tapped her foot when she saw none of them open. "I said breakfast." Silence.

**Knock knock knock.**

"Natsu, Its time for breakfast." Erza said outside the red door. "Natsu." She knocked again.

"I'm not coming out!" He screamed like a teenager.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Erza asked.

"No!" Natsu said, his voice was muffled. Erza guessed he was hiding under his sheets encase she decided to kick his door down and drag him to the table.

"Is anyone coming to breakfast?" Erza questioned the whole side of the dorms which earned her a chorus of negative answers. "Alright, I get it." Erza said, deciding to leave with the girls for the Guild Hall.

"Where are the boys?" Levy asked as Erza came to the lobby alone.

"They don't want to come." Erza said as she stepped off the last step.

"I bet they're embarrassed of their ears." Levy said quietly giggling to herself.

"I would be too." Evergreen adjusted her eyeglasses as they twinkled.

"Juvia thought Gray-sama looked cute." Juvia said as she pushed her fingers together nervously.

"They're not coming down, so we may as well leave without them." Lucy said. "Mira and Cana must be wondering why were late." Lucy said as she headed for the door.

* * *

"I'm never leaving my room again!" Natsu screamed to the boys.

"I cant go out there like this!" Gray screamed back.

"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO A MAN!" Elfman screamed.

Waking up with ears and a tail hit the boys like a ton of bricks. Even the level-headed Laxus was inside his room sulking. Natsu was sobbing, at least the other boys thought the noises coming from his room were sobs. Gray was more of the type to write down his feelings, or keep them bottled up to himself. Gajeel rampaged over his room, and practically destroyed everything. Elfman's room was already a mess, and real men don't cry, so the boys weren't so sure how he was dealing with this. Silence came from Laxus' room as well.

"La-Laxus." Freed stuttered as he knocked on his role model's door. "You havent been to the guild hall all day and its nearly lunch time. When I asked Cana if she had seen you around she just laughed and ordered another beer..." He asked through the door.

"Go away Freed."  _He was the only one who didn't see us. I hope Mira doesn't tell Gramps..._  Laxus sat on his bed with the shades drawn. After seeing himself in the mirror in the morning, he decided not to leave the room. Being the tall and muscly Dragon Slayer he was, he wasnt ready to be mocked by the town for having neko ears and a tail. To make it all worst, Cana had been sending him risky lacrima visions.

**Buda buda buda**

_Another lacrima vision from Cana..._ Laxus peeped his head up from under the blanked over his head. After seeing himself in the mirror, he sat on his bed cross legged with a blanked thrown over his head and hadn't moved since. Reaching for the small devise, he smiled when the screen read "CANA". Moving his hand over the lacrima to activate it, a small picture popped up. Laxus wasn't sure what it was at first. All the other pictures consisted of Cana's smooth legs, or a picture of Cana's view as she looked down. This was different. Laxus knew it was something, and then he realized it. Nearly crushing the lacrima vision, he smashed his finger down on it, dialing Cana's number frantically. He read it before sending it.  _Code white. Send._ He said. He closed his eyes before waiting a moment.

**Buda buda buda**

Looking down at the lacrima, Laxus opened the message reading "Be there in five." Smiling, he got up.

"Freed, I'll come down later. I think I have a stomach bug and dont want you to catch it." Laxus said, adding a fake cough to sell it-whatever 'it' was.

"Would you like me to bring you anything?" Freed asked worried.

"No, No. I'll be fine. I need some sleep." Laxus said.

"Alright Laxus. I will see you later." Laxus listened to Freed's footsteps as he walked away before he unlocked the door for Cana. He didnt want her breaking it on her way in. He walked back over to his bed, and lounged with a book open as he awaited Cana's arrival. Tapping his hand, he waited impatiently. Moments later, there was a knock at the door. "Its open." Laxus said as he looked up from the book he was 'reading'.

Cana barged in, and slammed the door shut as Laxus' heard the lock click. "Code white?" Cana said as she placed her hands on her knees and breathed heavily. When she was nearly back to a normal breathing patterns, she placed a hand on the wall and straightened her spine. Looking at Laxus, she burst into laughter.

"What." He said, his ears tipping down lightly.

"Those ears!" She said, laughing. Cana stopped laughing suddenly, and started walking towards Laxus. Reaching behind her back, she grabbed her bathing suit top, and untied it. Walking over her fallen article of clothing, Cana reached the edge of Laxus' bed, and climbed onto it. Laxus was leaned against the headboard, but he leaned forward as Cana prowled across the bed. Straddling his torso, Laxus looked into Cana's eyes. There was something different. It wasn't quite lust. More like... Playfulness.

"Soft!" Cana giggles as her hand came down on Laxus' head as she ruffled his hair.

"Soft!" Laxus mimicked Cana as his hands thrust out and grabbed Cana's boobs in a strong hold. Cana's eyes thinned as she rubbed his ears harder, and she swore she heard a noise. Laxus wasn't giving in either, leaning forward his tongue ran across Cana's nipples, causing her breath to hitch. Laxus blew out a breath of smugness from his nose, laughing at Cana. Thrusting his tongue out, Laxus continues to tease Cana's breasts as she rubbed his head. His vision because blurry, and he felt as if he was going to pass out as his eyes crossed.

 _What in the world?_  Cana thought. Although her thoughts were clouded by lust, Cana could hear something from Laxus.  _Is he purring!_  Cana couldn't believe it. The man currently latched onto her tits was purring as she stroked his ears.  _This is too good. Laxus Dreyar's surprising erogenous zones._ She laughed at her own thoughts.

"Cana." Cana's thoughts were interrupted as Laxus looked up at her. His ears were astray along with his hair. His mouth hung open, and saliva glistened on his tongue, making it look irresistible to Cana. Cana placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat three thousand miles an hour. He was turned on. A lot.

"Yes, sparky?" Cana purposefully gazed at his with lust as her voice rolled off her tongue seductively.

Laxus opened his mouth to talk, but stopped. Cana traced her finger through his shirt, around his chest. Laxus' eyes shut tightly as he started panting, it felt as if he was feeling Cana's hands on his body for the first time.

 _What is up with you, Laxus? Did you get into aphrodisiacs or something..._ Cana worried that something was wrong with her Dragon Slayer. She couldn't count how many times the pair had had sex. Make up sex, coming home from a mission sex, bathroom sex, jealous sex, bought a new gallon of milk sex. The pair were hornier than rabbits- no- they put rabbits to shame. But of all those times, Laxus had never reacted to her touch so strongly.

"Cana~" Laxus whined softly as his head fell into her collarbone. As if his energy was drained by her touch, Laxus laid limp against her. His tongue fell out of his mouth, and licked her collarbone slowly.

"Woah." Cana said feeling his burning tongue run across her neck. It felt like sandpaper.  _Gross._

" _Cana~"_ Laxus' wonton moans filled the room.

 _I havent even touched him yet..._ She thoughts.  _I wonder what would happen..._  Satisfying her curiosity, Cana's finger traced lower, and lower on Laxus' chest until she met the zipper of his pants. Smirking to herself, she stroked the bulge in his pants from top, to bottom, oh to slowly. Laxus' moans quieted, and Cana only heard his breath. It was steady.

"My turn." Laxus said. Picking his head up from her collarbone, Laxus looked Cana in her eyes, and smirked, flashing her his teeth. Leaning forward, Laxus smashed hiss lips into Cana's taking her breath away in the best kiss he had ever given her. Cana's eyes fluttered shut as fireworks exploded behind her eye lids. Retracting his lips, Laxus ripped his shirt off over his head, flinging it across the room- not caring where it landed. Reaching for her waist, Laxus pushed his weight onto Cana, causing her to fall backwards on the bed with her legs still wrapped around his core.

Her hair sprawled on the bed all around her face, making her brown eyes shine as they stared into deep gray. Moving his arms by the side of her head, Laxus caged Cana in. Cana felt her panties getting wet just by his gaze. Leaning down, Laxus took Cana's left nipple into his mouth. Unexpecting this, Cana let out a moan. She felt Laxus smirk against her breast as his left hand trailed up from her hip onto her other tit. He pinched her nipple in between his thumb and index finger, causing Cana to moan louder as her rolled the small sub between his fingers.

Cana dug her finger nails into Laxus back, trying to regain her sanity as he drove her to madness with his touch. Arching her back up, her core came in contact with Laxus' causing a moan from the both of them.

"N-no more teasing..." Cana panted to Laxus.

"Im sorry, did you said 'tease me more?'" Laxus smirked at the card wizard as he thought of an idea. Moving his mouth back to hers, Laxus' ears tipped back in pleasure as his right hand replaced his mouth on her breast. Testing the movement, Laxus wiggles his tail around.  _Like a second arm._  He laughed against Cana's lips. Wiggling his tail lower, Laxus' tail met Cana's pants.

"Nrgh, Yaxus..." Cana moaned incoherent words as Laxus' tongue attacked hers inside her mouth.

Deciding to continue, Laxus' tail unbuttoned Cana's pants, and slid between her pants and her panties. Rubber her up and down, Cana moans became lowder, if that was even possible. Maneuvering his tail, Laxus moved Cana's panties aside as his tail made direct contact with her pussy. Cana screamed out in pleasure by the simple touch. Treading lightly, Laxus' tail rubbed her again, this time on her clit, awarding his another cry as she arched her back. Teasing her womanhood, Laxus smiled as the woman below him withered at his touch. Just as he withered at hers moments later. _I will never get tired of this woman._

"Cana." He said, grabbing her attention. "I love you, you know." He said.

"Of course I know, you big dummy." She rolled her eyes. "I love you too." She smirked, leaning up to his ears, she whispered "Now,  _fuck me."_

Needing no other invitation, Laxus unbuttoned his pants, and somehow threw them away. Cana was more intrigued as she watched the yellow tail slide her pants off along with her panties.

"That's actually really handy." Cana said as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Lets hope it goes away." Laxus said. "I look like an idiot." He said as he stroked his member before hissing, he was more than hard for Cana.

"Yeah, well I think- NRGH." Laxus didn't allow Cana to finish her sentence before ramming his lightning rod into her magic circle. Thrusting rapidly into the woman he loved, Laxus growled as if he was claiming Cana as his. Cana tried to say something, but was drowned out by her own moans as her boobs bounced uncontrollably due to the speed of the thrusts. Wanting to be closer, and swallow his as much as she could, Cana wrapped her legs around his torso as she had done earlier before, and met Laxus halfway with his thrusts. Laxus' room which was so silent you could hear a pen drop just minutes before was now filled with load moans and pants as the two became one.

Wanting to take charge, Cana wrapped her arms around Laxus' neck and brought him into another tongue war. Battling for dominance, they breathed heavily before Cana finally won. Pushing Laxus down, Cana straddled him with a smirk.

"Lets go, Sparky." She said as she leaned down to give his one last kiss before she placed her delicate hands on his pectorals and began rocking herself on his rocket. From this angle, Cana was filled to the brim with Laxus' most impressive piece of meat. Cana screamed as Laxus' hands met her hips and helped her thrust. Grinding on him, Cana's eyes rolled back, and were forced shut, as she was overcome by lust. "Wa-it Laxus." Cana tried to get Laxus to slow down before she came. "Im- Im!" Cana screamed as she came, only seeing white as the orgasm washed over her. Loosing strength in her arms, Cana collapsed onto Laxus' chest.

Not stopping, Laxus rammed into Cana as she came. With a few more thrusts, Laxus grunted as he came into Cana's vagina, some of his cum spilling out.

"Cana..." Laxus panted as he looked down at Cana who's head rose and fall with his breaths. "Cana?" Laxus said as his thumbs rubbed her hip bones. Moving his hand up, Laxus moved Cana's hair from her face

and laughed at the picture he was faced with. Cana came so hard that she had passed out on Laxus' chest, and was out cold. That hadnt happened in a few years, and Laxus' missed the sight. Lifting her hips, Laxus pulled out of his queen and pulled the sheets over them. Deciding not to wake her, he rubbed the small of her back. He felt her lips perk up into a smile against his chest.  _Cana Alberona, you make me keep falling deeper and deeper in love with you._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Lucy!" A small blue haired girl said as she bobbed through the Fairy Tail guild hall with a book in hand.

"Hey Levy, haven't seen you since breakfast!" The blonde celestial wizards replied to her best friend.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Levy said as she hipped onto the bar stool next to her friend. "I went up to my room to grab a book, but then I started reading it and I accidentally got caught up in it and by the time I realized what I was doing, I was already there for a few hours." Levy rubbed the back of her head.

"Thats just like you." Lucy laughed. "I was worried you went to see how Gajeel was doing."

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Gajeel is doing?" Levy said as she looked off into space.

"Woah there, Earth to Levy!" Lucy waved her hand in front of Levy's eyes, bringing her back to reality.

"What!?" Levy jumped as she regained her composure.

"Dont you dare go and see Gajeel." Lucy said.

"What? Why not!" Levy asked.

"Don't you remember we all agreed not to see the boys until they're done with this little temper tantrum?" Lucy asked. "They have to crawl back to us." Lucy crossed her arms as she acted high and mighty.

"Well too late there, Cana is already gone." Mira chimed in as she smiled and polished a cup.

Lucy's smile faded. "What."

"Yep!" Mira giggled. "A code white."

"Why do those two have secret sex codes." Lucy asked as she placed her hand on her forehead. "We all know they just make up colors to sound secretive, but they just go and bang."

"Oh, dont be such a downer! Dont you and Natsu do anything to spice up your sex lives?" Mira questioned.

"Mira!" Lucy's mouth fell open as the soft, kindhearted barmaid asked such a personal question.

"Lucy, lets be real. Natsu is really kinky- I can tell." Levy placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

"Levy, not you too!" Lucy sighed. "Listen, Natsu and I have a normal sex life." She whispered quickly hoping no Dragon Slayers were around to hear it. And by Dragon Slayers, she meant Wendy because Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus were all held up in their rooms.

"Well, you do have some opportunities." Mira said.

"I mean Lucy, that scarf." Levy added on.

"Plenty of bondage opportunities right there." Mira continued.

"Okay, stop! Please." Lucy shushed the girls. "What about you Levy?" Lucy smirked, turning the conversation onto her friend.

"M-me?" Levy stuttered.

"Did I stutter?" Lucy asked.

"N-no." Levy replied.

"You stuttered, Levy!" Mira giggled.

"Not, helping Mira..." Levy said.

"Gajeel has his kinks." Lucy said. "Maybe even more than Laxus."

"Oh my." Mira gasped. "That's quite the man you've got there, Levy."

"He does not have kinks!" Levy whisper yelled at Lucy.

"Levy. Everyone has kinks." Lucy said.

"Not Natsu apparently." Levy huffed as she took another sip of her drink.

"Levy. Mostly everyone has kinks." Lucy revised her sentence, yet delivered it the exact same way.

"Well, not Gajeel." Levy said.

"What do you mean,  _not Gajeel._ " Lucy asked with a serious face.

"We don't really. You know." Levy rubbed her neck as she tried desperately to avoid making eye contact.

"Oh, but I don't know." Lucy said.

"We don't really do it often." Levy whispered so quietly a Dragon Slayer would have trouble hearing it.

"Levy." Mira said as if she felt bad.

"What do you mean you guys don't do it often!" Lucy yelled, but kept her voice at a whisper.

"Were wizards Lucy! Were always on missions, and then there's the whole separate dorms thing..." Her voice trailed off.

"Don't give me that crap Levy! Cana and Laxus are both S- wizards-" Lucy started.

"An S- wizard and an S-wizard candidate." Mira corrected as she grabbed another glass to polish.

"Thanks." Lucy said with a blank stare. "Anyways, they're always on missions, and Laxus refuses to go on missions with Cana so they're practically always apart." Lucy continued.

"Yeah, why is it that Laxus refuses to take Cana on missions again?" Levy questioned.

"Well that's easy!" Mira said. "Laxus doesn't want Cana there because he'd just worry about her safety the whole time and the mission would take forever. Its easier for him to be able to separate his work from her so that he doesn't end up worrying all the time." She smiled.

"Thats... so sweet." Levy wiped a tear away from her eye. "Who knew Laxus was a big softie."

"Anyways!" Lucy tried to refocus the girls to the topic. "They're gone for practically weeks on end, One of them returns to the Guild Hall, finds the other drinking, gives them a random 'color code' and then they have sex for days." Lucy finished and took another sip from her drink.

"Yeah, well whenever Gajeel returns home from a mission he's always 'stressed', or 'tired', or 'not in the mood'." Levy counted on her fingers.

"That's a lie." Lucy placed her drink down with a clank. "Levy, Gajeel is the biggest horn-dog in the whole guild."

"Well, maybe hes just not attracted to me like he used to be!" Levy said as she hung her head. "I mean I haven't really changed since we started dating." Levy said as she briefly grabbed her boob with her right hand. "The spark is gone." She said quietly.

"Levy, that's totally not true and you know it girl." Lucy said.

"Well, what else could it be!" Levy asked. "We don't see each other often, and when we end up getting together, the spark is just." Levy sighed. "Not there."

"Oh Levy." Mira laughed. "That's easy to fix." Mira placed the glass she was polishing down. And hung up her rag. "Come with me to my room." She said. "Lucy, do you want to come with?"

"Sure, but who's going to run the bar?" Lucy asked.

"Dang, Cana is out." Mira contemplated who to leave in charge. "Well, whats the worst thing that could happen if I leave the bar unattended for an hour?" Mira shrugged.

"I dont think that to be wise, Mirajane." A voice Mira recognized had said.

"Freed!" Mira latched her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed his blushing face on the cheek.

"Mira, please refrain from public displays of affection." Freed said as he unlatched Mira's hands.

"Oh alright..." Mira puffed her cheeks at Freed's old way of thinking. Everyone knew they were dating, whats a little kiss going to hurt?

"I'll be happy to watch the bar for you." He smiled.

"Oh, thanks hun, that'd be a real help!" Mira said as she blew him a kiss before grabbing Levy and Lucy's wrists and dragged them out of the guild hall. "Cmon!" She said, not caring to hide the smile that stretched across her face.

* * *

"How are you holding up, Gajeel?" Gray asked through the wall that separated the ice palace from the dark cave belonging to the Dragon Slayer.

"Like hot glue 'n warm water." Gajeel said sarcastically. "I ran out o' things to smash."

"Don't get any ideas, just because I can remake my furniture doesn't mean you can come over here and break it." Gray said.

"Yeah well, whatever. I just miss the shimp thats all." Gray heard Gajeel let out a big sigh.

"You could just invite her over you know." Gray siggested.

"And let her see me with ears 'nd a tail? Shortie would never let me live it down." Gajeel laughed thinking about the little bluenette.

"Not like you let her see you anyways. I mean, cmon Gajeel- when's the last time she visited your room?" Gray questioned as he placed his hands together and watched a frost appear.

"A month 'r two maybe." Gajeel replied.

"And you're okay with that." Gray made a small figuring shaped like Juvia out of ice.

"Its fine." Gajeel said.

" _Its fine_ " Gray imitated Gajeel while making the Juvia ice figure dance on the floor.

"So what, I haven't seen that damn water woman 'round here in a while." Gajeel changed the subject.

"Just because you haven't seen her doesn't mean she hasn't been here..." Gray laughed.

"Whatever ice king." Gajeel huffed.

* * *

"Mira, I cannot wear that." Levy said as she stared at the outfit Mira held in her hands.

"Wow Mira, this closet is huge." Lucy said as she walking into a doorway. "Who knew you had so many cosplays." Mira's room was big, just as big as Erza's. Mostly everything was pink in order to match her very girly personality, except for one odd thing. Mira had two closets. You would think a girl who wears the same dress everyday would need limited space, but in fact there were two. One closet opened to reveal dresses, shirts, pants, skirts, socks, underwear, and shoes. The normal stuff. However, when the other closet was opened, a world of wonder awwaited.

"This is my sex closet." Mira said as the door opened to reveal the walls lined with cosplays, and toys of ever kind. There were bondage ropes, and lewd sex toys strung on one wall with shoes and hair accessories on the opposite wall. Cosplays made of leather, fabric, and everything in between lined the racks, and shelves and took over the closet space.

"I like to spice things up, you know." Mira giggled. "And it never fails." Mira winked at Levy who immediately blushed as she took one glance in the closet.

"Yeah, well!" Levy said. "Those are much to revealing."

"Levy, that ones pretty modest." Lucy's voice echoed in the closet. "I mean if you saw the stuff in here..." Lucy laughed as she saw a blue garment in between bondage ropes, and a collar. "Mira!" Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "This is perfect." Lucy poked her head out of Mira's 'Sex Closet' and held up a tiny school swimsuit.

"No way!" Levy said, her face a permanent salmon color.

"Levy!" Mira cooed, "It would be so cute!"

"Okay, okay! Don't worry Levy, there's plenty more choices." Lucy winked.

"You guys are really having too much fun with this." Levy sighed.

"Levy, want to be a maid!?" Lucy screamed from the closet.

"Not particularly." Levy replied.

"How about a sexy nurse?" Lucy suggested.

"Nope." Levy said.

"Maybe a school girl?" Lucy suggested.

"No way." Levy said flatly.

"Levy, let me do your hair while Lucy finds you a costume." Mira said as she pushed Levy down into a swirly chair.

"Dont do too much, keep it modest." Levy said.

"You know me Levy!" Mira said, with no intention of following Levy's request. "Operation sex up Levy commence!" Mira giggled.

"And suggestions on the costume department." Lucy asked.

"Something that compliments her, and make sure her underwear matches! You can use anything in the closet!" Mira said.

"How about a librarian, Levy!" Lucy squealed at the costume she found. "Its so you!"

"I mean, I guess its better than the school swimsuit." Levy said, not admiring that librarian sex sounded exciting, to say the least.

"Alright, pink, blue, or purple? There's orange here too!" Lucy asked from inside the closet.

"For what?" Levy asked.

Lucy poked her head out of the closet with a few bras in hand. "For your underwear of course. Although I'm sure Gajeel would prefer none!" Lucy winked as Mira laughed at a blushing Levy.

"I don't care, whatever you think is best." Levy blushed, hoping that Lucy would take care of everything and not ask her any more embarrassing questions.

"So you're saying I can choose everything?" Lucy said with a straight face.

"What about me?" Mira asked.

"Yes, yes! Just stop with the questions and make your own decisions, I cant handle his embarrassment." Levy said as she hid her face in her hands.

"You heard her, Lucy." Mira winked at her blonde friend in her Sex Closet.

"Loud and clear, Mira." Lucy winked back before disappearing into the closet filled with goodies.

* * *

"There!" Mira said, stepping back to admire her work. "Its so perfect, and cute!" Mira held up a tiny mirror that allowed Levy to admire herself. She looked rather nice. Her hair was secured in a bun on top of her head with a few loose strands falling around. Her eyes were complimented by a smokey eye shadow, with long mascara filled lashes, and bright red lipstick. She had sleek black glasses frames that rested delicately on her nose, and gave her that added look for her librarian outfit.

"And that outfit is perfect." Lucy added, looking Levy up and down. The outfit was simple, clean, and elegant. Levy wore a white blouse that had ruffles to give her boobs that added effect. The white fabric shimmered as it flowed over Levy's body, giving it a lovely shape until it stopped at her waist. The skirt met the blouse, and hugged her hips oh so deliciously. The black and gray plaid shirt ruffled out right under her buttock, allowing Levy's blood red thong to be spotted if she were to bend over ever so slightly. Her long legs were complimented by knee high black socks, and simple black shoes that gave Levy an extra few inches in height.

"Im not too sure about this bra though..." Levy said as she tugged on the bang through her blouse. "Arnt push up bras kind of misleading?" Levy asked her older, and sexually wiser friends.

"Whats the harm in giving the gals a little extra?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing wrong with wanting to look good."Mira shrugged.

"Anyways, stop stalling! Go and see Gajeel!" Lucy grabbed Levy by the shoulders, and ushered her towards the door.

"Ah! Im not ready!" Levy said.

"What more do you need?" Mira asked. "Sex advise?" She suggested and Levy blushed. "Thats adorable~" Mira swooned.

"Listen, Just talk all sexy, walk all sexy, drop something and pick it up all sexy, then let Gajeel take over and try to ride him." Lucy said.

"What!" Levy was even more distraught then when she stated. "I ca-cant do that!" Levy's eyes swirled as she thought of riding her Dragon Slayer.

"Geez Levy, the way you two act around each other I never would have thought you were having a rough patch in your sex life." Mira said.

"I feel like you're secretly wild in the bedroom, more than you lead on." Lucy giggled.

"Well..." Levy trailed off. "I mean..." She looked for the words. "Thank you both for helping me, i'll be in Gajeel's room if you need me." Levy turned on her heel's, and walked towards the boys dormitories.

"Shes a monster in bed." Lucy whispered through clenched teeth as she waved goodbye at Levy's back.

"A total demon." Mira concluded.

* * *

**Knock knock**

"Huh?" Gajeel looked up from his bed where he was sprawled out. "Who is it?" Gajeel gruffed as he picked a shirt up off the ground, and threw it over his head. Grabbing the door handle, he paused. He looked behind him, and saw his tail. Groaning at the annoyance, he grabbed it, and shoved it into his pants before messing up his hair to hide his ears. He then swung open the door and came face to face with Levy.

"Hello Gajeel." Levy smiled as she pushed past him and entered his room. Her mouth fell open as she saw the room. The curtains were torn, and on the ground while the cough had been destroyed. "I can see you're expressing your anger through violence again." Levy said sarcastically. "I came to tell you that your library books are overdue." Levy placed her hand on her hip as one of her feet pivoted in front of the other, mocking a pageant girl stance.

"Library books?" Gajeel questioned.

"That's correct,  _Mr. Redfox._ "Levy purred as she adjusted her glasses.

"I don't go to the library except when you drag me." Gajeel said, looking Levy up and down. "And besides, I don't check out any books."

"My records begs to differ." Levy said, crossing her arms under her, fake, well endowed chest. "One hundred and on sex positions? Sound familiar?" Levy said. "Anyhow, find it, return it, and then we wont have a problem." Levy said as she made odd hand gestures. "Good day, ." Levy said as she headed towards the door, and grabbed the knob. Pulling the door back, it opened a few inches, then was slammed back closed. Levy looked above her head only to be met by a large hand.

"You come in here lookin' like that, and expect me to let you leave?" Gajeel laughed as he leaned down and blew into her ear. "Not a chance shrimp." Levy couldn't help but smile as Gajeel wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Care to try out some of those one hundred and one sex positions?" Gajeel nibbled of Levy's ear.

"Well." Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck as he looked into her eyes. "I think I have some positions of my own." She bit her lip as her big brown eyes looked into deep pools ruby red.

Levy didn't need to say anything more. Gajeel let out a fast breath through his nose, mimicking a laugh, before he flashed his fangs and connected his lips with her own. Levy's hands clawed at Gajeel's hair as his hands roamed her back and squeezed her butt. Wanting more friction, Levy lifted her leg over Gajeel's hip grinding into his Iron Dragon.

"Damn." Gajeel huffed before dragging them both over to the bed, tripping over some kind of destroyed piece of furniture on the ground, causing Levy to land on top of him. Levy smirked, realizing her situation of power. She had never been on top before, and she figured now was as good a time as any to try it out. Running her fingers lightly over his chest, she smiled as Gajeel's face relaxed. Wanting to see that glorious chest, Levy tugged lightly on the bottom of his shirt, asking for removal. Getting the hint, Gajeel lifted his chest a bit causing his abs to flex- not going unnoticed by Levy. Whipping the shirt over his head caused Gajeel's hair to become messy, and Levy spotted something withing the jet strands.

"Gajeel...?" She asked. "Whats that on your head?"

Gajeel's face blushed a bit, "Its nothing really." He said.

"No, I swore I saw something in your hair." Levy said, leaning forward to inspect his hair.

 _Oh god, don't let her see the ears._ Gajeel, thinking quickly.  _They're too embarrassing..._ He reached for Levy's shirt, hoping to distract the small woman. "Where were we?" He asked before grabbing the white fabric, and ripping the buttons apart to reveal a blood lace bra. "God damn it." He said before his hand gravitated towards the plump mounds as if they were magnets. Levy, still looking at Gajeel's head, moaned at the contact on her breasts. It hadn't been that long since they had sex, but Gajeel's touch was really something.

"Kiss me." She said as she grabbed Gajeel's head with her hands and forced her lips to his. Their lips danced together skillfully as they had done so many times before. The kiss was filled with passion as their tongues touched sending sparks straight to Levy's nether regions. Her hands were pressed against Gajeel's pecks, and with a mind of their own started to roam around his chest, tracing his abs. There the pair lay on Gajeel's bed. Levy was draped over him like a glove, fitting into all his crevasse. Legs intertwined as torso's touched. Mouths battled for dominance as desire rose.

Feeling too much useless clothing. Gajeel unbuttoned Levy's blouse until it could be slid over her soft shoulders. Feeling the lust take over her, Levy was much to impatient to wait for Gajeel- and she got an idea. Breaking the kiss, Levy sat up as she was before. Straddling Gajeel's torso, she looked into his eyes. Levy reached behind her and took off her shoes, throwing them across the room to find later. Smiling, Levy stood up. She hovered over Gajeel, and knew perfectly well that he could see up her skirt at the moment. Had it been any other moment, Levy would have blushed. However, the lust-filled mage could really care less at the moment.

Levy stretched her hands over her head, and let out a sigh as she allowed the white blouse to fall with her arms, as it landed on Gajeel's legs beneath her. Reaching her hands back to her body, Levy traced her fingers on her hips, and up the sides of her body. Moving her delicate fingers over her small curves, she traced up towards her breasts. Levy knew Gajeel had a kink for self pleasure, so she decided to give him a show- not that the dragon slayer wasn't already painfully hard. Moving her hands, she pushed her boobs together as she massaged them, letting out a louder than necessary moan to entice the Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel lifted his arms, as if to reach out and grab her, but alas he put them over his head. It wasnt the response Levy was hoping for to say the least.  _You stop a good thing for a risky strip tease and it might not even be sexy. Way to go, Levy._  She thought to herself.  _Well, might as well make it work._  Reaching down, Levy unzipped her skirt and allowed it to fall to her feet. Kicking it away, levy stood clad in a red lace bra and thong set with black knee high socks. It was something out of a porno to say the least.  _I just need that one thing to set it over the edge..._ Levy thought.  _Oh, duh._  Levy realized the easiest thing to seduce a man. One sexy hair flip, coming up.

It happened so fast Gajeel didn't know what hit him. One minute his girlfriend shows up at his door in a sexy librarian outfit, the next minute shes strip teasing (or trying) and out of nowhere he gets hit with rediculous amounts of lust. The only thing coming across his mind was Levy. The way she laughed, her smile, the wrinkle in her nose when she sneezes. It was safe to say Gajeel had never had so many thoughts about one girl at a time. And then the hair flip.

Levy reached up, and grabbed the black glasses frames and took them in her left hand while her right snaked up to the bun Mira set. Grabbing the elastic, Levy yanked it so hard it snapped, causing her hair to fall to her shoulders in slow motion. Rotating her head back, Levy swiftly flipped it the other way, making her hair follow in an ocean of blue waves crashing to the shore. When her head was back in place, Levy placed the glasses back on her nose, and licked her lip slightly.

Levy blinked and found herself under Gajeel, at the mercy of his hands. They moved so fast she couldn't tell where they were. All she knew was Gajeel's body was naked in all its glory for her to see, and the 'Iron Dragon Slayer' was ready to park it in Levy's library. His hands moved from her boobs to her crotch and everywhere in between. Looking down, she found herself naked. Gajeel got their clothes off so fast without her noticing she would think Gray had something to do with this. But alas, Gajeel's neko hormones were running wild, ad he only had one thing on his mind- banding the living daylights out of the beauty beneath him.

Levy's eyes closed as she felt Gajeel run a hand over her sex lightly, teasing her. She arched her back as she felt his other hand on her hip, tracing small circles. As he gave her a massage, he moved his hand up her stomach to her boobs while he shifted his body. His head was now by her neck, giving him perfect access while she arched her back, he found the spot where her neck met her shoulder and began to suck it.

Levy was on cloud nine with her neck being sucked, her boob being rubbed, and her pussy being stroked. All these simple movements made her wither beneath the man whom once was her enemy. Levy let out a sigh as Gajeel's tongue trailed from her neck to her neglected tit. Levy could feel everything Gajeel was doing. Levy let out a moan, but stopped as she felt something furry against her leg. Thinking Lilly was near, or some animal was on the bed, Levy screamed.

"GAJEEL! Something touched my leg!" Levy pushed Gajeel up into a sitting position, and climbed into his lap, clutching his neck.

"Was it my leg?" He grinned sarcastically.

"It was furry..." She trailed off. "Was it..." She began.

"It was probably a mouse or something." Gajeel lied. Being naked, he remembered his tail was behind him.  _Right... that black furry thing sticking out o' my ass..._ "It was probably just your imagination, Shrimp." Gajeel said.

"It was not!" Levy bounced on Gajeel's lap. Because of the close proximity, this caused Levy's dripping sex to rub against Gajeel's own proud member.

"Listen, I dont really care what it was." Gajeel kissed Levy on the nose. "Can we just finish this." He asked, his eyes big and round.

Levy couldn't help but giggle. "You look like a sad kitten."

Gajeel's ears fell towards his head more, staying hidden, as his tail fell down to his side.

"Oh." Levy's mouth made an 'o' shape as she looked at the tail. "I saw it." She looked back to Gajeel.

"No you didnt." Levy swore he was blushing.

"Yeah."

"No." Gajeel fought back.

"I think so."

"You're mistaken." He refused.

"It was a tail."

"I think it was a shirt or something."He tried to cover it up.

"It was round. And fluffy. And long." She said.

"Maybe you're seeing things." He tried.

"It was white."

"What are you talking about? Its black!" He said, the tail flopping on the bed in annoyance.

"A-hah!" Levy said, reaching her hand into his hair, ruffling his ears so they stood up.

"Wai-!" Gajeel's eyes rolled back as he arched his back because of Levy's ministrations.

"Awe! Youre just like a cat!" Levy giggled as her giant boyfriend succumbed to her with just one touch.

"Levy~" He purred under his breath as he wrapped his hands around her waist. Making sure his tail was out of the way, Gajeel flopped back onto the bed to finally finish what she had started. Levy's hands continued to pet his ears as he lifted her hips, and slammed his torpedo into her womanhood. Levy couldn't help but arch her back, but had limited space due to a bear hug.

"I cant move if you don't let go." She said in his ear.

Regretfully, he let her sit up straight as she was mounted on him. Levy placed her hands on Gajeel's broad chest as she gazed at him and lifted herself up a bit.

"You know, cat ears really suit you..." She teased. Gajeel however, didn't think it was all that funny. As Levy laughed, Gajeel's thrust his hips up, and Levy lost her balance, falling back. She reached her left hand out, and caught herself before she fell on Gajeel's legs. Ready to sit back up, Levy noticed that this position was oddly enticing. Taking a chance, Levy lifted her hips, and thrust them back down slowly. The sensation was nothing like she had ever felt before. She rocked her hips back and forth as she could feel Gajeel's penis fill her to the brim- feeling him with parts she never knew existed.

"Levy, I honestly cant take this." By the time Levy registered that he had just said, she was on her side with her leg up in the air. Gajeel had his hands on her hips as he violently thrust into her. Levy was saying something, but it was all drowned out by moans. Gajeel heard her scream something, and he assumed it was a climax. He was close himself, but not nearly as close as he thought. Switching the position again, Gajeel remembered one he saw in the book. Sitting back down, while being mindful of his tail, Gajeel placed Levy in his lap, looking away.

"Gajeel..." She started, but was drowned out again as Gajeel started to frantically thrust into her unforgivingly. Feeling himself coming closer, and closer to the sweet release he craved, he snaked his hands around Levy's body, latching onto her boobs once more. Although he was more of an ass man, Levy's boobs fit into the palm of his hand like they were made for him.

With one final thrust, Gajeel came into Levy's cavern as he heard her gasp and close her walls around him.

His room filled with pants as he felt Levy's body go limp on his own.

"Shrimp?" He asked.

"Hmmm." She let out a breath to let him know she heard him.

"I'll talk to you in the morning." He said as he pulled a blanket over them, and fell asleep to the sound of his little bookworm's breaths.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here, Lucy." Mira smiled at the blonde mage who has been occupying the same bar stool, staring into space, for the past few hours. "You look like you may need it." The white haired bar maid placed a fruity umbrella drink on the wooden bar in front of the celestial wizard.

"Thanks Mira." Lucy said, not moving her gaze.

"Say, Lucy. Is there anything you want to talk about? I know Levy is your first choice for gossip buddies, but hey, I'm here!" Mira gave another signature Sorcerer Weekly smile Lucy's way.

"That's just it, Mira." Lucy said. "All the girls have gone to the boys side of the dorm. I mean, even Gajeel and Levy are seeing each other! Natsu says he refuses to let me see him again until his 'problem' is gone." Lucy let out a long sigh.

"That might be for the best." Mira suggested, leaning her arms over the bar. "From what little messages I get from Cana's lacrima, it seems that the boys are extremely horny. Cana hasn't had more than a handful of free minutes for the past three days." Mira giggled. "I'm sure Levy is having a tough time keeping up with Gajeel herself..."

"I doubt that." Lucy laughed.

"Yeah, who am I kidding. That girl is insane." Mira giggled again.

"But seriously Mira!" Lucy put her hands over her face. "I cant take this."

"Well, just think positively!" Mira suggested.

Lucy sat up, pulling her hands away from her face." You're right Mira! My boyfriend refuses to see me, and I'm sitting in the bar all alone when I could be hanging out with him, and potentially having a copious amount of sexy time." Lucy gave Mira the most sarcastic look she could muster, before lifting her drink up to her lips.

"If it bothers you that much, go bust over there and demand for 'sexy time'." Mira winked.

"I cant just bust in, and demand that Natsu spends time with me..." Lucy said, her voice trailing off.

"And why not?" Mira asked.

"Well..." Lucy started.

"Well." Mira repeated.

"You see." Lucy continued.

"Oh, but I don't see." Mira mocked.

"I don't really know. I just don't think I should." Lucy said, looking towards the floor."

"Well, let me give you my professional opinion." Mira said.

"You're not a professional." Lucy said dryly.

"Do you want my expertise, or not." Mira snapped back.

"My apologies, Sensei." Lucy smiled.

"Just go to the dorms, knock on Natsu's door, and boom." Mira said.

"Boom?" Lucy questioned.

"Well, one look at your sexy bod, and Natsu will go crazy and boom. Sexy time." Mira giggled.

"That's your plan." Lucy said.

"Well, yeah." Mira said. "Do you have a better idea?" Mira asked.

"I suppose not." Lucy said.

"And feel free to use my closet." Mira winked as Lucy hopped off the bar stool.

"I told you Natsu and I aren't like that, Mira..." Lucy looked around, checking to see if anyone had heard Mira.

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun!" Mira waved at Lucy, who blushed in return.

* * *

"I really need to go, Laxus." Cana said to the Lightning Dragon Slayer whom she was currently laying on.

"Not yet..." Laxus pleaded.

"Laxus, I haven't left in almost two days. I know you have food, water, and a bed in here but I need more than that to survive." Cana added.

"You have me." Laxus gave his signature sexy smirk.

"I don't need you to survive." Cana smirked back at the man.

"But I need you~" Laxus purred. "And I'm running on empty."

"Once more!" Cana pecked Laxus on the lips. "Then, I'm going!" She laughed.

"Maybe." He winked.

"Did you say something?" Cana questioned.

"Nothing at all." Laxus smiled. "Now where were we?"

* * *

 _Just knock..._ Lucy thought to herself.  _Just reach out, and put my hand on the door... I know how to knock... why aren't I knocking..._ Taking a deep breath, Lucy reached out, and let her fist touch the door.

"Who is it?" Natsu said.

 _Damn his dragon senses.. I knew he would hear that._  Lucy thought. "Natsu, you know its me."  _He can smell me._

"Who?" He questioned, his voice sounding off.

"Natsu, quit playing and open the door." Lucy said.

The door creaked open, and Lucy was hit by a stench so strong you'd think someone died. "Oh, hey Lucy." Natsu smiled. "I'm busy, so if you could come back later that'd be great." Natsu closed the door, but it was stopped. Still holding his smile, Natsu let out a light laugh, and tried to close the door again.

It stopped again.

"Well." Natsu sniffed his nose. "Bye!" Natsu waved his hand, hoping Lucy would get the message ad leave him.

"Natsu, you cant close the door, if my foot is in the way." Lucy pointed down to her boot nudged between the door frame, and the door.

"Oh, how silly of me! If you could just move that, that'd be great..." He said.

"Natsu, what is that smell?" Lucy plugged her nose, the stench becoming too much for her.

"I don't smell anything." Natsu said.

"Just, let me in!" Lucy said, as she pushed Natsu aside, and looked into his room. At least, she thought it was his room. Clothes were everywhere, which wasn't really out of the ordinary. What really stood out was the massive pile of tissues over flowing the trashcan. Not only that, Natsu was off himself. He stood straight, wearing a gray hoodie what was pulled tight around his face so only his face was seen. Matching his sweatshirt, Natsu had on thick black sweatpants, and black socks. His smile was painfully forced, as well as his posture. Natsu looked dead. His face was flushed red, and his nose was so stuffed up, with god who knows what kind of mucus, that he couldn't talk right. The boy was sick. And he didn't want anyone to know.

"Natsu, you're room smells really good." Lucy said, seeing what his response would be.

"Thank you." Natsu said. "I haven't cleaned in a while, but you know." Natsu smiled a little.

"Natsu." Lucy said. "You're sick."

"I am pretty cool aren't I." He laughed to himself, which only resulted in him having a cough attack.

"No, you're ill." Lucy said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty ill if I say so myself." Natsu winked at her.

Lucy was ready to hit the boy. "No..." She said. "You are physically sick. As in ill. Like- diseased. Possibly contagious." She said.

"Um, Luce." He laughed. "I don't get sick." He smiled.

"Everyone gets sick." Lucy said.

"Not me." Natsu said proudly.

"Yes, even you." Lucy said clearly.

"I don't think so." He looked at Lucy as if she had two heads.

"Well then what are you." Lucy said. "You're not healthy." She said.

"Im as healthy as a dragon!" Natsu said.

"I think 'healthy as a horse' was what you're looking for." Lucy suggested.

"Horses get sick. Dragons don't." Natsu said.

"AH! You're being ridiculous!" Lucy threw her hands into the air in frustration.

"Okay, you're as healthy as a dragon." Lucy said, placing her arm on Natsu's shoulder. She let it rest there for a moment before pulling it away.  _He's sweating through his clothes... and he's clearly burning up._ "Say Natsu, I'm really hot." Lucy pulled at the collar of her shirt. "Do you want to go take a bath, and help me wash my back?" She asked.

"I am your boyfriend... who better to help..." He rationed out loud. "If you need help, then of course Il be there, Luce!" Natsu said. "But I only have a shower." Natsu said, pointing towards the bathroom door with his finger.

"Thats okay, us girls have a large bathhouse you can come into." Lucy smiled, and grabbed his sweaty hand, pulling him towards the door.

"What? Where!" Natsu said. "I never knew that!"

"You boys made the man cave with your basement, and us girls wanted a little hot spring type of bath." She smiled, and stopped as they reached Natsu's door. "Actually, grab a pair of clothes to change into after the bath."

"Ill just put this back on." Natsu said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lucy said.

"Or nah." Natsu walked over to his dresser, pulled open a few drawers, and grabbed the first things he looked at. "Okay. I'm ready." Natsu said.

* * *

Levy sat up in bed with her hair in a mess as she looked around the room. She saw her red undergarments a strew around the room, as well as her outfit she borrowed from Mira. Lifting her hand up, she rubbed her head as she heard the rustling of sheets

"Good morning, shrimp." Levy looked down to her sleeping Dragon Slayer.

"I wonder who could have said that." She said. "I'm the only one awake here..." She questioned.

"I wonder who said that too." Gajeel smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Maybe it was a ghost." Levy said.

"Gihee." Gajeel cracked an eye open at Levy.

"Oh, good morning Gajeel! You just missed a ghost." She said. "He was quite nice."

"What a shame I missed him. I would have beat him up for talking to my girl." Gajeel grabbed Levy around the waist, and pulled her into a hug, her forehead tucked under his chin.

"Lets get up." Levy said.

"Ten more minutes." Gajeel said.

"Youre going to fall asleep again." Levy said. "Gajeel?" She looked up at the already sleeping Dragon Slayer. "How does he do that..."

* * *

"Ta-da! The girls bath!" Lucy said as she opened the bamboo doors that led to the giant waterfalls that cascaded into the hot pool.

"This looks more like some kind of resort..." Natsu said, his eyes wide at the sight.

"The only down side is that the heat rises in the summer, and let me tell you- it sucks." She said.

"It cant be that bad." He said.

"Do you just not register heat or something?" Lucy laughed as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it off her head. Swaying her hips, she slowly let her skirt shimmy down her legs- giving Natsu a perfect view of her ass.

"Thats- that's not really it. Its just a lot less hot than my flames, so it doesn't feel that hot to me is all." He said, trying not to focus on Lucy undressing in front of him.

Lucy turned to him. "You cant go in a bath in a sweatshirt." Lucy said. "Take your clothes off."

"Oh!" Natsu said almost as if he forgot that you bathe naked. "I actually cant take a bath right now Lucy, so, I have to run!" Natsu said, turning to run, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy said, holding Natsu back.

"If you could, uh, maybe let go? That'd be swell!" Natsu said, taking another step forward only to step in a puddle, causing him and Lucy to tumble down.

"This is why you don't run around pools." Lucy said, now straddling Natsu's waist as she pinned him to the beige concrete.

"Actually, I think I ate a snack before you came to my room, so I have to wait a few hours till I can swim so I think id better go..." Natsu said, looking away from Lucy's body which was right on top of him.

"Natsu, its a bath. Its like three or four feet deep. I think you'll make it." Lucy said, grabbing the bottom of Natsu's gray hoodie, starting to lift it over his head.

Natsu had a look of pure panic in his eyes. "Please stop it Luce." He wiggled his hips, trying to throw Lucy off him without hurting her.

"Oh, c'mon!" Lucy said. "If you behave, I'll give you a surprise~!" She said.

Natsu stopped squirming. "What kind of surprise." He asked.

"Remember what I did for you on your birthday?" Lucy said, licking her top lip seductively.

"Ma-maybe..." He said.

"Do you need a little reminder?" She asked, unclasping her bra, letting her breasts bounce as they freed from their confinement.

"It wouldn't hurt." He said.

"Okay. After we bathe." She said, grabbing the hoodie again.

"Stop stop stop! I'll do it myself!" He pleaded. "Close your eyes, and I'll do it myself." He begged.

"Oh, alright." She said, getting off him. She stood up and turned around allowing him privacy. Taking the moment, she wiggled out of her panties, and let them drop to the floor. Moments later, she heard a light splash, and turned.

"Im ready!" Natsu said, probably smiling. He sat in the bath water, with his beloved scarf wrapped around his head- reminding Lucy of when he imitated a ninja.

"Alright, move over." Lucy said as she climbed in next to Natsu. Normally she would have wrestled Natsu until he took his scarf off, but she knew it would only hurt his pride. Instead, she settled for snuggling into his shoulder, enjoying the warm water.

* * *

Laxus and Cana lay next to each other in bed, their rib cages rising and falling a rapid speeds at they tried to catch their breaths.

"Okay." Laxus said. "Im filled up on Cana." He smirked. "For now."

"That's great, sparky." She said, as she sat up letting her hair cascade around her shoulders. "But I don't think I've had enough of you just yet." She said, dragging her fingers over his chest.

"Oh?" He said, the smile on his face spreading wider.

"But this time- I top." She smirked.

* * *

"That wasn't too bad, was it." Lucy said as she dried herself off with a towel.

"It was great Luce" Natsu smiled.  _Oh my god. I'm never taking a bath again._

"It was very relaxing!" She puled her shirt over her head.

"I agree."  _I never realized how much I hated water till now._

"We should do this again!" Lucy smiled.

"Totally!"  _My ears are standing straight up, I'm never touching water again. Who knew Hydrogen and Oxygen would make my worst enemy's..._

"Alright, lets head to your room for your prize. You were very good." She winked.

"I've been looking forward for this." He said as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's stomach.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Lucy smiled. "Wait til we get back." She said.

"What are we waiting for exactly?" Natsu asked, his voice a lot clearer after the bath.

Lucy picked up the used towel. "Alright, lets go." She said.

"Lets race!" Natsu said.

"Wait- Natsu!" It was too late, he was already gone. "Damn. He really doesn't seem sick anymore." She sighed before yelling "Natsu! Wait for me!"

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy said, poking the dragon slayers face.

"Mmmpf." He grumbled.

"Wake up, sleepy!" She said.

"Ten more minutes..." He breathed out.

"You said that three 'ten more minutes' ago!" She giggled. "Up and Adam!" She said.

"Shorty, don't know know the saying- never wake a sleeping dragon?" He peeked out of one eye.

"Don't you know the saying- get up the first time and have morning sex?" Levy teased.

"I don't think ive heard that one." Gajeel smirked, pulling Levy onto his stomach.

"You probably didn't hear it because you were sleeping." Levy suggested.

"Thats probably the reason." He closed his eyes again.

"Gajeel! No! Wake up!" She said.

"Ten more minutes, gihee."

"Im never going to win..."

* * *

"You didn't have to run all the way back to your room, Natsu." Lucy said as she shut the door.

"I couldn't wait!" He said, throwing things around the room.

"Just what are you doing?" She asked, watching her pink haired boyfriend throw things across the hard wood.

"Cleaning of course!" He said.

"Oh, how silly. Everyone throws things around when they clean." She said, hitting herself lightly on her forehead with her hand.

"Yeah, what were you thinking I was doing?" He laughed.

"Nothing really." Lucy said as she looked around the room. It was relatively clean. He had gotten a lot done in the five minutes he had sped ahead of her.

"Done!" Natsu said.

"Wha-?" Lucy was cut off before he could say anything by Natsu's lips on hers. Lucy smiled, it had been a while since they had made love to each other, and she had a great idea. Wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck, Lucy deepened the kiss and slid her tongue into Natsu's moist cavern. The hot muscles battled by tangling, rubbing, and pushing together for some kind of dominance. Lucy lost when Natsu ran his hot hands under her shirt, tickling her sides.

"Naughty, naughty..." Lucy said, guiding them to Natsu's, surprisingly made, bed. Reaching the end of the bed, Lucy pushed on Natsu's chest, falling down onto the fluffy surface. Opening her legs, Lucy straddled Natsu, and resumed their make out session once again.

Reaching up, Lucy's long fingers tangled into Natsu's messy pink hair, puling lightly ever so often. Deciding to play, Lucy started to grind against Natsu's groin. Getting the message to speed up, Natsu grabbed the bottom of Lucy's shirt, and peeled it off her body. Wanting to feel their skin in direct contact, Natsu grabbed the back collar of his shirt, and pulled his shirt over his head like some kind of sexy model- letting his scarf come off with it. Lucy didn't hesitate in unclasping her bra, letting her boobs bounce free for the second time today.

Natsu wasted no time in leaning up to latch his mouth onto one of her soft nipples, while toying with the other. Lucy's head fell back in a wave of ecstasy fell over her. She could feel everywhere Natsu was touching her. Weaving her fingers through his hair, Lucy felt something soft. Almost as soft as a bunny she had touched at a petting zoo while she was on a trip. Tipping her had back to see what it was, Lucy realized it was Natsu's new 'fashion accessory' and decided to keep quiet about how adorable he looked with little cat ears on his head.

Natsu swirled his tongue around Lucy's nipple before letting it go with a  _pop._ "Lets play a game, Natsu." Lucy said.

"A sex game?" Natsu questioned.

"Were not stopping now." She winked as she palmed Natsu through his orange cargo shorts he was sporting. Lifting her hips, Lucy slid her panties off with her skirt. Natsu slid off his pants and underwear as well, letting his semi-hard cock spring to life.

"So the game is what?" Natsu asked.

"Easy." Lucy said, spreading her legs to give Natsu a good look at her pussy. "We sixty-nine, and the first one to cum loses."

"And if I win?" Natsu questioned.

"Whatever you want, bae." She winked.

"Lets get started." He said as he reached forward, and kissed Lucy. She turned around, and gave Natsu a look over her shoulder.

"One more thing." She said as she grabbed his scarf that lay next to him. Grabbing his hands, she tied them together with the white article of clothing, then tied them to his headboard. "Hands, only." She said.

"Give me all the handicaps you need, I'll still make you scream my name." He smirked.

"Game on." She said as she returned to position, and grabbed Natsu's penis by the base.

"I thought no hands!" Natsu said.

"No hands for  _you._ " Lucy said.

"What a cheater." He said.

Lucy was going to reply, but she just wanted to swallow his cock whole. Gripping the base, she rubbed Natsu up and down, hearing a hiss escape his lips. She smiled as she saw a gleam of pre cum escape the head. Feeling nothing in return, Lucy turned to Natsu, only to see his eyes shut tight with his head leaned as far back as is could.

"Hey, hey." She purred. "Get to work there." She wiggled her butt about his face. "Im not going to cum by you staring at the inside of your eyelids."

"Oh god, but you feel way too good." Natsu said, his voice scratchy.

 _Mira was right. Natsu is a complete horn dog and we barely started._ "Come on" She said, taking his head into her mouth, humming as she slowly took more and more of his length till she felt her gag reflex.

She yelped when she felt something wet trace up and down on her folds. He was finally getting into the game. He traced the outsides of her pussy with his tongue, hearing her moans only enticed him. Natsu moved to grab Lucy, but remembered he was tied town. He wiggled in his restraints.

Lucy continued to hum as she felt Natsu's tongue poke and prod her pussy that was probably dripping by now. She hollowed her cheeks, letting Natsu feel her whole mouth. Not wanting to loose to him, Lucy sat up a little, and grabbed her breasts. She placed Natsu's cock between both of them, and continued to suck him as she rubbed her tits up and down on his pulsing penis. She heard Natsu gasp, and try to break free from his scarf again. Smiling, she rubbed Natsu's manhood up and down until she could tell he was close.

But Natsu wasn't one to give up either. He leaned up, and attacked Lucy's clit with his tongue with as much ferocity as he could. Feeling herself come closer, Lucy removed her breasts from Natsu's throbbing penis, and took his head into her mouth once again. Taking a deep breath, Lucy forced Natsu's cock into her throat, ignoring her gag reflex, and continued to deep throat her boyfriend.

"I'm going to cum, Luce!" Natsu said, getting his girlfriends attention before releasing his load into the back of her throat.

Sitting up, Lucy wiped the side of her mouth free of the cum that dripped down.

"I lose, Luce." He breathed.

She giggled. "I know." Leaning up, she let Natsu's hands out of the restraints. "Now, hurry up! I'm dying to cum." She said as she dropped the scarf, and leaned back onto the bed. Natsu was over her within milliseconds.

Lips on lips, Natsu's hand immediately traced its way down Lucy's chest, past her belly button, and found its was to her pussy- dripping with need for him. Putting a finger in, Natsu could feel just how horny she was. Lucy's face twisted with every touch Natsu placed on her, her body burning for him.

Lucy was normally a patient girl. Letting people take their time was a sign of respect in her eyes, and she always let people go at their own speed on good days. But this wasn't one of those days. Lucy needed cock, and she needed it now. Leaning up, she grabbed the back of Natsu's head, and smashed their lips together once again. She forced her tongue into Natsu's mouth, which he gladly accepted, as tasted herself on his lips. Which in turn only turned her on more.

"Fuck me." She whispered. A wave of pleasure racked through her body as Natsu teased her clit. Throwing all sanity out the window, Lucy practically screamed "Natsu! Nrgh, Fuck me now!"

"Anything for you." He smirked as he grabbed Lucy's legs, and slammed his rock hard cock into her pussy for the first time in forever. They both let out a moan of approval as Natsu began to thrust his tips in time with Lucy's own erratic movements.

Before long the room was filled with the sound of skin against skin and loud wanton moans. "Oh Natsu!" Lucy said. "Harder! More, gimme more!" Natsu obliged to her wished, and slammed as hard and fast into Lucy so that he was sure she would have trouble walking tomorrow. He smirked as Lucy's body shook, and her back arched to the sky. He felt her vagina pulse around his penis as she came hard. After Lucy started to catch her breath, he pulled out and unloaded onto her stomach. Feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over him, Natsu collapsed beside the celestial mage, and closed his eyes as he listened to his breathing.

"So Natsu." Lucy whispered.

"Yeah Luce." He said.

"You look really cute with cat ears." She said, and Natsu blushed.

"They're not my first fashion choice..." He said.

"But they're cute! Just like you!" She teased.

"Luce, don't kill the mood." He said, pulling her into his chest.

"Alright." She agreed. The afterglow of sex was best spent in each others arms after all.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for watching the bar for me, Sweety." Mira said to her green haired boyfriend who stood behind the bar as she placed her bag on a chair with a clatter.

"Of course! Anything for you, my love." Freed smiled sweetly as he kissed the she-devil on her cheek.

"And after all that, Lucy didn't need it." Mira said. "She had contacted me frantically, like the world was going to end, just because she thought Natsu was sick." She sighed as she walked behind the bar.

"Was he?" Freed asked as he sat on a bar stool, listening to his partner's story.

"Of course not. Natsu is too foolish to get sick." Mira giggled. "He was just cooped up in his dirty room for so long, he was only neglecting his health."

"Doesn't that mean he got sick?" Freed was clearly confused. "He wasn't sick, but he was neglecting his health... Is that not the same?" Freed asked.

"That sounds odd, doesn't it." Mira began polishing a glass. "Well, its the same as being lazy. Nothing wrong, you just don't feel like doing anything. Natsu didn't want to do anything but sulk in his room, and just got bored out of his mind." Mira tried to explain.

"I see..." Freed said.

"He had nothing to do, and he didn't bathe or eat much, and he just ended up looking like a mess. Then Lucy was freaking out and stuff, so I brought her some basic medicine so she could nurse him back to health like a fair maiden would to a hurt soldier." Mira clutched her chest through her dress. "Its just so romantic that way!" She sighed. "But alas, Natsu doesn't get sick." She crossed her arms under her chest. "Its a shame. That would have been such a good moment." Mira said.

"Yes... Well." Freed said. "What a shame." He decided to agree with his crazy girlfriend.

"Anyhow, I have to go see Erza." Mira said, placing the glass on an over head hanging shelf. "I would ask you to watch the bar, but we just had the lunch time rush. If anyone comes in here looking for me, just tell them I'll be back in an hour." Mira said, putting her bag over her shoulder. "See you later!" She waved as she walked out, swishing her hips.

"See you, Mira-chan!" Wakaba waved she exited the guild hall.

* * *

"Come on, Elfman!" Evergreen slammed her hand on the door. "Open up" she crossed her hands over her chest.

"A man wouldn't let his lady see him like this." Elfman said.

"I've already seen the ears!" She said, exasperated. It was Thursday- meaning the boys were four days into this little 'predicament' of theirs.

"You saw nothing!" Elfman said through the wooden door.

"You know." Evergreen said, her voice tauntingly sweet. "A  _man_  wouldn't neglect his woman and her needs." Evergreen purred.

There was silence on the other side of the door.

"Elfman." She said.

"..." No response.

"Elf-" Evergreen heard snoring on the other side of the door. "ELFMAN!" She screamed. "I cant believe you sometimes." She stomped off.

* * *

Mira walked down the bustling streets of Magnolia admiring all the shops she passed. The small blue bakery on the corner filled the streets with the most enticing aroma as children laughed and played in the public square. Flower shops and carts lined street, also known as the most romantic avenue in all of Magnolia. Couples walked through Rose street to admire the smell and beauty of the surroundings.

Mira hummed a tune as she took the shortcut down Rose street. Walking with her head held high, Mira stopped when she smelt an individual plant that she was sure would be interesting.

"Have your eye on that beauty?" The old shopkeeper lady asked. Around four and a half feet in height, the old lady stood barely taller than the sunflowers she had in the corner.

"Its quite beautiful, do you grow these all yourself?" Mira asked the kind lady.

"My husband and I grew them in our back yard." The white haired woman said.

"And these are strong smelling?" Mira questioned.

"I grew them organically so the aroma is long lasting." The woman's shaky hand pointed towards a sign reading  _ORGANICALLY GROWN._

"Perfect!" Mira clapped her hands together. "I'll take a dozen."

* * *

"Gray-sama!" Juvia whispered in the Ice Mage's ear.

"Hmph." He swatted his hand, trying to get her away.

"Wake up sleepy! Its already past noon!" She tried to pull the covers from him, but he was holding on tight.

"Five more minutes!" He said, desperately trying to sleep.

"You've been asleep all day!" Juvia giggle. "These 'cat naps' are taking away from Juvia's Gray time!" She pouted her lips at him.

"I promise I'll get up... later." He flipped onto his stomach, trying to block the sun from his eyes.

"You said that two hours ago! Juvia is bored!" She flopped onto the bed next to Gray, and stared at his face.

"Stop looking at me like that." He said with his eyes closed.

"How would you know what Juvia looks like if you don't open your eyes?" Juvia sassed.

"I can tell you're giving me a dirty look." He breathed out.

"Maybe if you woke up and played with Juvia, Juvia wouldn't be so bored." The water mage suggested.

"Maybe is Juvia stopped talking, Gray would fall back asleep." Gray laughed as he imitated his girlfriends speech patterns.

Juvia puffed her cheeks. "Gray-sama is a meanie." She said.

"Such a jerk." Gray agreed, opening one eye to look at her face. He smirked, and weaved his hands down the covers. Laughing a bit, he placed a hand on the inside of Juvia's thigh, causing her to jump. "Cold hands!" He laughed out loud.

"Ah! Gray-sama's hands are freezing!" She screamed, and laughed as she played with her boyfriend.

"But Juvia-chan! I just want to hold you!" Gray cried dramatically as he tossed and turned, wrestling in the sheets with his wonderful girlfriend.

"Two can play at this game." Juvia said with an evil look on her face. Gray stopped moving as Juvia make a face at him. Hovering inches above his head, Juvia leaned in closer and let spit fall from her mouth onto his forehead. "Water squirter!"

"Gross!" Gray laughed. "That's not even a real move!" Gray laughed.

"Oh, you want a real move?" Juvia said.

"Wait." Gray realized what he had just done, causing his ears to stick up straight. "You wouldn't!" he squeaked out.

"Water-" Juvia started.

"No!" Gray said bracing himself.

"Woman." She said lightly, turning her body into water, covering Gray and soaking the bed.

Gray made a loud noise, similar to a meow, and jumped out of bed. "Juvia!" He wined as he shivered from the uncomfortable sensation.

Returning back to normal, Juvia laughed. "At least you're out of bed now!" She laughed. "Now air out the mattress before it gets smelly."

"How come I have to do it if you got it wet." Gray pouted.

"Because." She laughed. "I'm wearing pants." Gray raised his eye brows, then looked down at what she meant. Damn his stripping habit.

_Knock knock_

"Coming!" Juvia screamed at the door.

"Ey" Gray winked.

Juvia blushed before turning to the door to hide her face. "Oh hush up." Juvia said as she placed her hand over the handle. Opening the ice door, Juvia came face to face with, nobody. "That's odd." Juvia said.

"What." Her naked boyfriend asked.

"Oh, put some pants on!" Juvia said.

"Its my room." He argued.

"Oh!" Juvia said, looking to the floor. "Someone left flowers at the door."

"Is there a card?" Gray asked, but Juvia was fuming with anger.

"Romantic rivals are sending you flowers!" She turned to Gray. "Who is it! Whats her name!" Juvia said.

"Calm down, calm down, its no one." Gray said. "They probably delivered them to the wrong room."

"Juvia has bee gaining weight lately.." Juvia started rationalizing with herself. "And Gray-sama has been paying less attention to her."

"Be quiet! You haven not been gaining weight."  _Maybe its just water weight... I'm hilarious._ Gray thought to himself ."Give me those, I'll throw them away." Gray snatched the vase from Juvia's hands before she could react. "The only one I want giving me flowers is you."

Juvia smiled. "Gray-sama" She cooed.

"Besides, I bet they smell gross anyways." He laughed. "Here, sniff them." He held them out to Juvia who took a whiff.

"Its not bad or anything. Its kind of sweet actually." Juvia said. "But you were just throwing them out so such a shame." Juvia reminded.

"They smell sweet?" Gray questioned. "Like what?" He said aloud before pulling the vase to his nose. Taking a long breath in, Gray though about where he had smelt this fragrance before. Not able to put his finger on it, he took another sniff. And another. And another until his nose was buried in the flowers.

"Um... Gray?" Juvia asked, dropping the suffix.

"Mhmm." He grunted. "These smell like heaven." He said, rolling his eyes back for effect.

"They don't smell that strong to me..." Juvia said.

"Oh Juvia." Gray placed the vase on the coffee table before grabbing her hand to pull her to the couch. "You know you really look beautiful." Gray told her with a look in his eye like she had never seen before.

Blushing, Juvia sat down next to Gray on the couch. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

"I'm not joking! All the other girls are just jealous of you! How your hair styles perfectly, and your killer body, and the way you call my name." He cooed.

"I'm not to sure about that last one, but thank you Gray-sama." Juvia leaned in, and kissed Gray on the cheek. "That's very sweet to say."

"No." Gray said as Juvia leaned back to sit up straight. "Just, a little longer." He wrapped his arms around Juvia, pulling her into a big hug.

"You're very sweet today." Juvia hummed as she leaned her head down on Gray's shoulders.

"Juvia?" Grays said as he breathed in. "Are you wearing perfume?" He asked.

"I think so... Lucy-san got me this one for my birthday." She giggled. "Its some fancy work in French that I cant really say."

"Its really enticing." Gray said. Smirking, he pushed Juvia down on the couch as he towered over her. "I could just eat you up." He said as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

Juvia giggled as she felt Gray pull at her neck, darting his tongue out to lick her skin. Licking higher and higher, Gray finally captured Juvia's lips into a romantic kiss. The kiss turned urgent, like Gray needed to kiss her to survive as he licked and nibbled at her.

"Gray~" She moaned as their tongues battled in a war of saliva. Meshing into each other messily, teeth clanked against each other.

"Juvia..." Gray said huskily causing her skin to crawl with a wave of lust. "Let me show you how much I love you tonight." Gray said. "You so do much for me, let me just do this much." His eyes looked pleading, like he needed this.

"Gray, you don't have to do anything special." She placed her hands on his cheeks, making him look into her loving eyes. "You are enough for me. You don't have to go out of your way." She smiled.

"I'm going to treat you like a queen for the next hour whether yo like it or not, your highness." He smirked playfully, and turned to the bed. "Too bad its soaked. Guess we'll settle for the couch." He talked to himself.

Looking back at her, he flashed her a quick smile before devouring her mouth once more. Deepening the kiss once more, he ran his hands up and down her body until his right hand rested on her butt. Squeezing lightly, Juvia let his name out in a delicious moan. Smiling cockily against her lips, Gray snaked his felt hand under her blue tank top, tickling her stomach as he made his way up to her breasts.

"Aha~" Juvia arched her back as his cold fingers danced around her nipple. Deciding there wasn't enough contact, Gray separated their lips begrudgingly in order to rip Juvia's top off before she realized it. Joining their lips in a sea of attraction, Gray pressed his already naked torso into her chest, feeling her warm skin against him.

As more lustful thoughts came over him, Gray gave into them and decided to move faster than he would have liked. Rather than wanting to spoil his queen, Gray was curious about her nether regions. Leaving her hips, he kissed down her neck. Kissing and nibbling as he moved south, Gray came face to face with Juvia's belt.  _Goddamn belts. Girls should just wear skirts all the time for easy access. Or just nothing at all like me._

After wrestling with the clothing piece, Gray unclasped Juvia's shorts, and pulled them down along with her panties. Positioning his body so he was on his knees, Gray separated Juvia's legs in order to reveal the beautiful pink folds that were his and his alone.

Having had sex with Gray on countless occasions, as well as surfaces, Juvia was not longer as innocent as she led everything on to think. If anything, having Gray look at her with such pride was almost arousing.

Licking his lips as if her were going to eat a delicious meal- which wasn't far from the truth- Gray leaned down so his butt was in the air, his navy tail swishing side to side. Leaning in, Gray licked up her sex with a long lustful stroke, causing Juvia to moan his name. Feeling accomplished, Gray continued to lick and suck on her clit, arousing her more. Gray's slow sensual licks got faster and faster, needing to taste her more. Becoming addicted to her taste, he reached his hand up to spread her labia, allowing him more access to the delicious pussy.

Juvia's back arched to the sky as a wave of pleasure passed over her. She clawed at the couch in order to find something to latch onto. She was on the verge of coming when all Gray had done was licked and sucked her a few times. Feeling that familiar pull in her stomach, Juvia grabbed onto Gray's hair and ears as she screamed his name like it was the only thing that mattered.

Smiling at his accomplishment, Gray stood up. "I think I should go shower. I smell like sleep." He said, his eyes loosing their lustful gleam.

"Alright." Juvia breathed out as she tried to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. After hearing the shower turn on, and a hiss from Gray, Juvia sat up. Giggling at the thought of Gray cowering in the corner of the shower because the water bothered him, she noticed the flowers that were placed on the coffee table. There was a small white sheet of paper hanging out. Grabbing the paper, she ripped it off the flowers and read it.

_To Juvia,_

_Have a fun day!_

_Love, Mirajane._

"The flowers were for me?" Juvia questioned. "How would she know I was in Gray's room." She asked herself as she looked at Gray's glass door. "Oh, Mira-chan knows everything obviously." Juvia hit herself on the forehead, realizing what a stupid question it was. Flipping the little white card over, Juvia laughed at what it said.

_Organically grown Catnip._


	6. Chapter 6

Erza hummed as she walked through her room, admiring the equipment on the shelves. "I remember all the fights I've been in with these." She said out loud.  _Natsu and Gray were fighting, and I had to break them up with this._ Erza thought as she touched a retired sword, one side charred, and one side covered in ice. A smile slowly etched itself on Erza's face as she got lost admiring the weaponry on display. "When's the last time I cleaned you?" Erza said as she came across a sword that had a small amount of rust on the blade. Looking back at she shelves, Erza said "When's the last time I cleaned any of you?"

Erza ran over to the calender hanging on her wall. Moving her finger along the dates, she scanned the boxed in search for the date. "I haven't maintained anything in almost a month..." She thought to herself. "I guess I know what I'm doing today." She said, grabbing the weapon polish.

* * *

Jellal took a breath before knocking on the large red door. "Er-Erza?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. Jellal looked at his feet while he waited to hear a response of some kind. Moving his weight from his toes to his heels, he rocked slightly. Hearing nothing, he knocked again.  _Maybe shes listening to really loud music?_ Leaning his ear against the door, he listened for something coming from her room. Concentrating, Jellal heard a light noise. It sounded like Erza... grunting?  _What is she doing?_ Then there was a bang. And a clatter. And more grunting. Jellal retracted his fluffy ear.  _It sounds like! No, no, no. Don't over think this Jellal. There's no way Erza would cheat on you._ Leaning back in, Jellal listened again. This time he heard a sigh.  _Did she just. Did whoever is in there just... That's it._ With his irrationality getting in the way, Jellal kicked at the door. He kicked it once more, and it swung open.

He walked in, prepared to see Erza in bed with another man, but came face to face with Erza moving boxes filled with weapons around her room.  _Oh. That makes sence._

"Hello Jellal." Erza said, looking at the man who kicked her door in.

"Oh..." Jellal said, caught off guard.

"I see you made an entrance." She laughed as she slumped to the ground.

"Well I thought..." He started.

"Mhmm." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it sounded like."

"I was moving boxes Jellal." She said.

"I realize that." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um." He looked back at the door. "I can fix that." He said.

"No need, Ill use it for target practice." Erza waved her hand, telling him to let it go.

"Well, n-now that I'm here, do you w-want to do something together today?" Jellal asked, stumbling over his own words.

"I was planning on polishing up my weapons and some armor pieces, if you'll wait we can do something after." Erza said.

"Or we could just stay in- I could help you if you need it!" He offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll do it myself." She smiled. "I wouldn't want you to get your hand cut on a blade or something." She teased.

"You know, when I was Mystogan I carried at least four  _sharp objects_  at a time." He crossed his arms and pouted at her.

"Well that's different." She said, getting up from her brief rest.

"Is it?" He asked.

"You carried those around all the time, so they got beat up." She started moving a box towards her bed. "My weapons are always in top conditions so that when I need them, I can use them confidently." She sighed when the box was placed at the foot of her bed.

"I'm not seeing the difference here." He sighed. "If you really don't want my help just say so."

"That's not it!" She scurried over to his side, and landed a light peck on his cheek. "Thank you for offering, but I want to do it myself." She intertwined their hands together and smiled. "I think that if I do it myself I get closer to them somehow..." She blushed slightly.

"Its alright... I understand." Before the words could escape his lips Erza made a high pitched squeal and ran over to her weapon box and began laying her weapons out on her bed.

Assuming that there was no room on the bed, Jellal sat at the foot of her bed. "I'll wait here." He said.

"It will only take a minute, I swear." She said.

 _There's almost 500 weapons... that will be a lot longer than a minute..._ He thought to himself.

* * *

 _I knew it was going to be a while, but its almost been three hours._ Jellal had not moved, or said a word since he sat down at the bottom of Erza's bed. She had been so content polishing her weapons that she had nearly forgotten that he was there. Turning around to look at her, Jellal could feel the blood rush to his cheeks.

Erza was slouched over her sword, her perfect posture thrown out the window, as she polished it perfectly. Her eyes were wide with concentration and... admiration it seemed. Jellal whipped his head back around before she noticed him staring at her cute expression- not that she would notice him at all.

Sighing, he looked around her room. Nothing was really different about it. It was mostly white and simple, Erza wasn't that girly so there were no frills or anything feminine at all. The floors were white, the walls were white, even the curtains were white. Staring at the curtains, Jellal noticed that the sunlight was now nearly shining on his leg where as it was barely shining at all when he came here.

 _Its been a while..._ He thought again.  _Erzaaa~ play with me._ He thought to himself as he placed his hand in the sun, feeling the heat. Smiling to himself, he placed his hand on the carpet, feeling the warmth of the sun. Deciding that he liked hit, Jellal scooted over to the part of the run with was completely emerged in the warmth of the suns rays.

Smiling again, he rolled around in the warmth of the suns rays.  _I havent felt this alive in a long time!_ Jellal finally laid flat, allowing the sun to shine on him. Rolling his shoulders lightly, he stretched his limbs. Feeling the stretch being inadequate, Jellal flipped over onto his hands and knees. Putting his hands in front of him, he rolled onto the balls of his feet and extended his back. He could feel his ears and tail stick up as the stretched surged through his body. He could hear a light chuckle, he imagined it came from Erza.

Looking up, he realized he was correct. Erza was holding a sword in one hand, and using the other to cover her mouth so she wouldn't burst out laughing.

Which failed miserably.

Erza placed the sword down on the bed and held her stomach as she laughed loudly. She laughed, and snorted, and even spit a little because the sight before her. Her boyfriend was laying on her carpet, in the sun, wiggling his butt with his tail straight up as he stretched his back. Not to mention she could swear she heard him purring for a few minutes.

Taking deep breaths, Erza attempted to calm herself down. After she let out a few last giggles, she composed her face. "My face hurts from laughing too hard..." She said as she squished her cheeks to make sure the muscles wouldn't get stuck like that.

"Are you done?" Jellal asked. He sat with his legs crossed, his tail flicking back and forth in frustration.

"Yeah... yeah.. I'm sorry." She said as she started giggling again.

Getting annoyed, Jellal laid on his stomach again, his head wresting on his hands. With his body stretched out, his tail moved just barely as he watched her.

"I'm almost done, I swear." She said. "I have two more swords... and a spear." She added.

"I can wait." Jellal said as sincere as he could. Which was pretty hard considering he was bored out of his mind. Erza wasn't like regular girls where he had to wait outside a dressing room holding her purse, no, he had to wait on her rather warm carpet while she polished swords.

Staring at her once again, he watched as she finished the first of the last two swords. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a fast shiny object, and whipped his head to look. Not seeing anything, he bat his tail on the carpet, making a light noise.

Watching the spot where he thought he saw the flash, nothing happened again.  _I must be seeing things..._  He thought again before looking again.

Sighing, he gave up on his search. Than he saw it again.  _There!_  He moved his head to look at the wall again.

It was gone.

 _I swear I saw it..._  He thought, disappointed.

Then it flashed again, and stayed. Jellal stared at the wall with wide eyes, and his ears erect. Watching it as if it were going to jump at him and kill him, he focused. It shook a little, and he shook with it. His head followed it as it spasmed around the room, bouncing off the walls. When it finally settled, it was on the ceiling- much to Jellal's dismay.

He sat on the ground staring at it- waiting for it to come down as if he scared it into hiding. He waiting a minute. Then three. Then five. Then, it moved.

He was ready for it, and it landed right next to him. He slammed his hand down on it, only to discover that it was now on top of his hand. Then it disappeared. "What happened..." He asked out loud.  _It must have ran away._

Uncovering his secret ninja skills, Jellal hit the floor and began to crouch. Moving slowly on the floor, he looked around Erza's room.

Erza grabbed her spear, and laughed as she realized what Jellal was doing.  _He's chasing the reflection..._  Deciding to intervene, she cleared her throat. "You know, I think it went under the bed!" She said, pretending to be scared.

Jellal looked at her and nodded. "I'll hunt it down!" He dived under her bed, only to find darkness.

"No! I see it!" She said, holding back laughter as she shifter her spear in the suns rays.

Jellal scurried out fro under the bed, his tail straight up.

"There!" She said as the light flashed on the wall. Jellal chased after it. "No! Now its over there!" She said in a ridiculously girly voice as she pointed to the carped there the small circle of light rested.

"Ive got it!" He said as he jumped on it, only to have it slip away. "Damn!" He said.

"Jellal! Save me!" Erza said in a voice similar to that of a maiden in distress.

Looking up, Jellal saw the orb of light on Erza's chest, right on her collarbone. "Don't... move..." He said as he slowly walked over to the foot of the bed. Crouching, as not to be seen, he watched the orb. Lifting his butt in the air, it wiggled as he prepared to pounce.

"Hurry..." She said wordily as if the light was going to kill her at any second.

"Shh..." He hushed her. "I'll be right there..." With his eyes locked on his pray, Jellal jumped over the foot of the bed and landed on Erza. He brought her into a massive bear hug causing Erza's spear bounced off the side of the bed- out of the light.

"Jellal! You  _saved_  me!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Well, its the least I could do." He smiled, his ears standing up happily.

"Don't be so modest! I could have been killed! You're my knight in shining armor!" She laughed to herself at how cutely he had just acted. "Thank you, Sir Jellal. As a token of my gratitude, I reward you with this." She started as her hand wiggled down between them.

Jellal looked at her. Then to the left. Then the right. "With what." He asked.

Erza wiggled underneath him, before sneaking her hand up one again. She wiggled her panties in front of his face before he took them in his mouth.

"Thank you, fair maiden." He said, playing along with the knight-game. "I believe ive won your heart, and therefor your body." He smirked, flashing a rather pointy tooth.

"I believe you have." She said before leaning up for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

As Levy slowly drifted awake, she felt the presence of two large arms around her, keeping her in place. Smiling, she opened her eyes and was met with a perfect view of a six pack. Giggling silently, Levy looked up at the face of her sleeping Dragon Slayer.

She could feel his chest rise and fall against hers as he slept on. Closing her eyes, she decided to treasure this moment of piece. After all, when he was awake, Gajeel was loud and obnoxious but funny and sweet and everything Levy loved about him.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, Gajeel began to stir. "Gajeel, are you awake?" Levy asked.

No response.

Smirking, Levy pushed her weight on Gajeel's side, giving him a sign to move over. Awake or asleep Gajeel listened to her. Rolling him onto his back let Levy climb onto him, placing her face just inches above his own.

"Gajeel~" She whispered. Again, he did nothing. "And to think, I was just getting oddly horny." She sighed.

"I think I can help with that." A sleepy voice said.

"I knew you were awake." Levy smiled.

"I'm still sleeping." He said.

"You are not! Open your eyes." Levy giggled.

"Then I have to wake up." He said. "And I just want to stay here all day." He said.

"Weve been in your room for days!" She whined. "When are we leaving!" She pouted.

Smirking, he flipped them over faster than Levy could yell his name. With Gajeel on top, he leaned in till his forehead touched hers. "We can leave when I stop looking like a cat." He said, opening his eyes to stare into hers.

"Well lucky for you, your ears are gone." Levy said. "So lets leave."

"Nice try." Gajeel said.

"No, really!" Levy said, feeling around in his hair. "Your ears are really gone!" She laughed as he felt for himself, and smiled when he found it true. Sitting up, she looked over his shoulder and stared at his butt. "Oh my god." She said.

"What! Is my tail still there!" He asked, worried.

"No, nothing like that. You're butt is so cute." She laughed as he gave her a face of disapproval

"Not funny." He said.

"Well now we can get a move on and go to the guild!" Levy jumped out of bed.

"My week of Levy is gone forever." He sighed.

"Gajeel." She laughed as she wiggled her panties up her legs. "I live ten feet away."

Sitting up, he looked at her. "You know whats between those ten feet? Two of the scariest things alive." Gajeel shivered just thinking about Mira and Erza.

"They're sweet once you get to know them." Levy laughed as she looked around for her bra.

"Yeah and I'm an angel once you get to know me." He said sarcastically.

"Good thing you've come to terms with that!" She smiled.

"Hey! Am no! I'm a scary dragon who will eat you alive!" He said as he walked over to her, and trapped her in a bear hug.

"Help! I've been captured by a dragon!" Levy said in a mocked scared tone. "Who will save me~" She giggled.

"Don't be so scared of a little dragon." He licked her cheek. "He just wants to play."

Levy broke free of his bear hug and turned to face him. "I think I can fit in one more game." She smirked as she felt Gajeel's hands snake down her sides, and her panties were discarded.

* * *

"Juvia thought this week was so exciting!" Juvia said, her cheeks blushing bashfully.

"This week has been hell." Evergreen said as she slumped into the bar stool she had been occupying for the past few days.

"You're just mad because you didn't get any this whole week." Cana laughed.

"Some of us cant handle it all week." Levy giggled at Cana.

"Seriously, I could hear you guys at like two in the morning." Lucy added. "Do you ever sleep."

"Who needs sleep when you have booze and your D lying around naked." Cana raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Lucy started.

"Anyways, how were your weeks? I didn't leave that room for five or six days so I need gossip updates." Cana said, tipping back a beer.

"Well." Lucy and Levy said at the same time before making eye contact and giggling at each other.

"C'mon, c'mon we don't have all day here." Cana rushed them.

"Uh, we kinda do." Lucy said.

"Okay, well I don't wait to  _wait_  all day." Cana corrected her sentence. "So lets get a move on here. Blondie starts." Cana crossed her legs and looked towards Lucy.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning." Lucy said.

"Oh good. I thought you were going to start at the end." Cana gave Lucy a piercing gaze.

"This is why you need sleep." Lucy said. "Anyways, Natsu refused to let me see him, although we all already saw him with his cute little pink ears." Lucy said, her voice going high. "He thought his masculinity was in jeopardy or something." Lucy said.

"What masculinity?" Levy giggled.

"Hey. There's only so much masculinity for a guy with pink hair." Cana said.

"Bold fashion decision on his part." Levy giggled again.

"You know its natural." Lucy pursed her lips, holding back a laugh.

"No way!" Levy gasped. "I thought he died it!"

"Nope! His hair rejects hair dye!" Lucy slapped her knee. "He hates it! Oh, but don't tell him I told you. His confidence would suffer even more."

"So, does the carpet match the drapes then?" Cana smirked.

"Uh..." Lucy blushed. "Anyways, so when he finally let me in the room he was really gross because he wasn't showering because he didn't want to leave and risk one of us seeing him again."

"I really don't get the big deal. If I got cat ears I'd do a spread for Wizards Weekly. Heck, I'd do it nude." Cana said.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone else would." Lucy said.

"Maybe Mira." Levy chimed in.

"Moving on!" Cana interjected. "Were never going to get this over with." She wiped her face with her hands as she took in a deep breath.

"So he was all gross from not showering." Lucy said again. "And he was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants to hide his ears and tail when I got there. Then I had to make him take a bath and so I brought him down to out hot spring in the basement. Basically he loved it." Lucy smiled, proud of herself.

"Did he mind the water?" Levy asked.

"Gray-sama got mad when Juvia got him wet." Juvia laughed.

"Natsu too!" Lucy giggled. "He got used to it, but at the beginning I think he hated me!"

"Great story." Cana said as she motioned Mira to get her another drink. "Moving on, Levy's turn."

"Okay." Levy said. "Well, Gajeel didn't want to see me, and I got really lonely... But then Mira and Lucy helped me dress up in this really cute Librarian outfit and I worked my magic and then you know." Levy blushed.

"The slutty librarian routine, I like it!" Cana said. "How come you didn't do something like that." Cana asked Lucy.

"Well!" Lucy defended.

"Ah, I don't really care. Juvia! Spill." Cana said, completely ignoring Lucy's shocked face.

"Juvia and Gray-sama got a lovely present from Mira-chan!" Juvia blushed, recalling the day. "Gray-sama didnt care if Juvia saw him with cat ears." Juvia added.

"That boy has no shame." Cana laughed.

"If you're going to let everything loose all the time, you cant really be shy about it." Levy added.

"And we all know Evergreen didn't get any!" Cana laughed.

"Elfman was just being unreasonable!" The self proclaimed fairy queen defended.

"Maybe he'll be more open to it now that hes back to normal." Lucy said.

"Yeah, why do you think that is?" Levy asked.

"Well Levy. When a man and a woman love each other very much-" Cana teased.

"I know that!" Levy blushed. "Why do you think their ears and tail disappeared?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Erza asked as she sat down next to Cana with her strawberry cake.

"Oh.. yeah... totally." Levy said.

"I mean... its so obvious." Lucy added.

"Its clear as day!" Cana replied.

"You guys have no idea whats been going on, haven't you?" Erza laughed to herself.

"Not at all." Juvia said.

"It wore off because the spell only lasted one week." Erza said calmly.

"Oh!" Levy's eyes widened.

"That makes sence." Lucy understood.

"I mean yeah." Cana added.

"What spell?" Juvia questioned.

"Oh!" Levy said again.

"Did you say spell?" Lucy asked.

"Are you girls even paying attention?" Evergreen snapped.

"Havent you heard of the Neko spell? Its like Take Over magic, but on a smaller scale and it only lasts about a week. It can only be cast by a take over wizard." Erza bit the strawberry off her fork. "The victim takes on some traits of a cat, such as disliking water, reacting to catnip, reproductive habits, chasing shiny objects, and on rare occasions destroying furniture." Erza said.

"Well Natsu did hate water." Lucy said.

"Gray-sama went crazy over catnip." Juvia added.

"Gajeel practically destroyed his room." Levy spoke up.

"Laxus was as horny as ever." Cana smirked.

"And Jellal had some fun with shiny objects." Erza giggled, remembering how cute he was.

"But wait! Who would do that?" Lucy asked.

"Was it a bad wizard?" Levy gasped.

"No, nothing like that." Erza giggled. "Its a harmless spell, and is mostly for fun."

"Still, who cast it." Lucy asked.

"I'll break it down once more." Erza said, slightly annoyed. "Who is a take over mage who loves to put us into romantic situations for fun, is incredibly strong- strong enough to case the spell on five people and have it last five days- and belongs to Fairy Tail." Erza said, giving as many hints as possible.

"Do you girls need a refill?" The white haired bar maid asked the table.

"Mira!" The girls shouted.


End file.
